Never Alone
by Mistress of Nightmare
Summary: Soledad... Es un dolor que ambos entendían. ¿Que pasaría si se reencontraran después de años pero no lograran recordar? "¿sabes? Me pareces extrañamente familiar" Denle una oportunidad :D *::.GaaSaku.::* Cap. 11 up!
1. All Starts Here

**_Advertencias: Nada ^^_**

**_Antes que nada, recuerden que cambiare la historia para que se adapte a la mía ^^_**

_

* * *

_

·:· .**C**apítulo uno. ·:

†**N**ever Alone†

**A**ll Stars Here

_De: crazy-darkness_

_

* * *

_

**E**l estaba allí, acostado en el tejado, mirando la luna y las estrellas. Era ya muy tarde, todos dormían, menos él, ya que no podía dormir. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, con mirada fría y sin expresión en el rostro. No supo porque, pero repentinamente recordó algo… A una chica, a la que había conocido antes de que Yashamaru tratara de matarlo. Pero, no recordaba bien, era algo borroso, a penas reconocía los ojos de esa niña…

_"Esto es ridículo, ya debo olvidar, soy un asesino, vivo para amarme a mí mismo y matar a cualquiera que yo desee para comprobar mi existencia" _siguió meditando sobre eso, hasta que llego la mañana. Ese día viajaría a Konoha, para los exámenes chunnin, junto a sus insoportables hermanos. Se levanto y bajo a la cocina, sería un viaje realmente largo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohamaru estaba realmente muerto, ¿haber atacado con esas palabras a Sakura? No fue buena idea. Estaba a punto de escapar cuando choca con alguien. Definitivamente ese no era su día. El chico vestido de negro lo levanto fácilmente del suelo. Sakura se quedo quieta. Luego Naruto trato de ayudar a Konohamaru, pero apareció Sasuke enfrentándose al chico. Antes de seguir, apareció otro muchacho, este pelirrojo con una mirada que daba miedo, advirtiéndole a Kankuro que no dejara pasar vergüenza a la aldea. A Sakura le pareció extrañamente familiar, no apartaba su vista de él. Él, al verla, también tuvo la misma sensación, pero no lo demostró.

Sus ojos, sus ojos esmeraldas… ¿Era en ella la que pensaba la noche anterior? Pero se quedo callado, sin mostrar ninguna de sus emociones. Ella no podía hablar. Al fin, Sakura se animo a hablar, pero tan solo para preguntarles que hacían allí, ya que eran de la arena y según ella no tenían permiso para estar allí. Cuando se largaron, ella desapareció dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

Se fue en una casa deshabitada, le gustaba ir ahí para meditar, ya que estaba demasiado confundida. Al entrar el suelo de madera crujió al ser bastante viejo, no había nada de muebles, todo estaba vacío, cubierto de telarañas. Entro a una de las tres habitaciones, que era la del fondo y la más grande. Las otras dos estaban al costado, una parecía ser un baño y la otra era algo más pequeña, que conectaba a la sala principal. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había seguido.

**-¿Qué rayos hago? Pensara que soy un acosador.-**dijo Gaara en voz algo alta sin darse cuenta, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sakura pueda escuchar.

**-¿Nani? ¿Hay alguien allí?-**dijo Sakura dándose media vuelta rápidamente.

**-¡No hay nadie aquí!-** dijo Gaara, por primera vez actuaba así, ¿eran esos ojos?_"Creo que no debí decir eso, ¿Qué me sucede? Actuó como un estúpido." _Realmente no entendía, no se dio cuenta que la estaba siguiendo unos minutos antes, porque o sino ya se había marchado.

**- ¿Y entonces porque te veo allí?-**dijo Sakura sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, mientras ese acercaba. No sabía que estaba peligrando al hacer eso… Los ojos del muchacho no la hacían retroceder, algo realmente extraño, ya que todos a penas al reconocerlo, huían.

**-Hmp…-** eso es lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, ya que estaba algo confundido, aunque no lo mostraba por su expresión facial. **· ¿Por qué nervioso, niño? Es solo una chica·**La sonora carcajada del Shukaku se escucho dentro de la cabeza de Gaara al terminar de decir eso. Gaara se molesto. _"Ya cállate, que molestas a más no poder"_

**-No soy estúpida.-**exclamo Sakura algo ofendida.

**-Te** **matare, ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.**

_"Ups, creo que debo correr" _pensó empezó a tensar, sus piernas no respondían.

**·** ¡**Pero no quieres! ¿Que acaso no te asustaste por su mirada?· **pregunto Inner desde su mente mientras se la veía preparando su testamento.

_"Se parece a cuando yo era pequeña, lleno de soledad, eso es lo que veo en sus ojos" _respondió Sakura con algo de melancolía.

**·Se parece a… Naruto…·**

_"No me había detenido a pensar de que tal vez Naruto ya haya sufrido demasiado como para que yo me comporte así con el…"_

Sakura se quedo tan absorta en sus pensamientos que olvido a Gaara, que ya estaba preparado para atacarla. Alzo la arena lentamente, la mataría, quería hacerla sufrir. Apenas la arena toco el cuerpo de la chica, ella se sobresalto y sintió un escalofrió correr por todo su cuerpo. Respiro hondo y miro a Gaara. Ya estaba a unos centímetros del piso, la arena la levantaba.

**-¿Estas… seguro… que quieres hacerlo?-**pregunto la pelirrosa con notable miedo. Le rezaba a Kami para que pudiera liberarse y salir corriendo. Gaara no respondió, estaba ya aplastándola con la arena. Sakura se desesperaba cada vez más, si salía viva de eso definitivamente trataría de no meterse en más problemas. Empezó a elaborar una solución rápidamente**. -Lo siento, pero me di cuenta… De que te pareces a mí… Bueno, cuando era más pequeña.-**

**- ¿Qué estupideces dices?**

**-Si me sueltas te explicare.-**su tono se había vuelto más tranquilo, aunque de verdad estaba asustada como nunca antes lo estuvo.

Gaara dudo, pero la suelta, pensando en que si logra convencerlo (cosa que el mismo consideraba imposible) la dejaría ir, total, no tenía nada que perder al escuchar estupideces de una chica como ella, de hecho, sentía curiosidad. Escucho un gemido de dolor algo bajo, y vio que la pelirrosa había caído de espalda causando un leve golpe- Prontamente ella se levanto y miro a los ojos al pelirrojo, que ahora se encontraba mirando la ventana enorme que había en la habitación. La vista era única, a lo que no dio ninguna importancia, solo se preguntaba, ¿tan rápido estaba oscurecido? ¿Cuánto tiempo la estuvo siguiendo?

**-Adelante, si quieres, huye. –**_ "Después de todo, eso es lo que quiero, para poder finalizar lo que comencé"_

**- ¿Qué pasara si eso no es lo que quiero?**

Ahora sí, se estaba acercando de nuevo, esta vez a zancadas. Ni ella misma sabia porque, si se dijo otra cosa. Él causaba algo extraño en ella. Al darse cuenta de que él estaba distraído como ella, pasa su mano por sus ojos para que reaccione.

**-¿Sabaku no Gaara? Así te llamas, ¿no?**

**- Si, ¿y tú?-**dijo en un leve pero audible susurro. ¿Qué le pasa al mundo?

**- Pues… Haruno Sakura.-**dice la pelirrosa con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Se acerco hacia la ventana que en esos momentos el observaba, estaba anocheciendo. Se sentó en el marco de esta, que era de madera vieja y grande (que podía mucho peso), e invito al pelirrojo para que este en frente de ella, que lo hizo dudando. Lo que se veía era el cielo color naranja oscuro y un jardín lleno de flores. Y después de unos minutos de silencio, hablo Gaara, debía responder sus preguntas.

**-Explícate, ¿Porque dijiste que te parecías a mí? No creo que nadie se parezca a mí. Y, ¿porque no me tienes miedo?**

**-Se que no sé nada de ti, pero en tus ojos veo soledad, algo que yo también pase. No sé el porqué, pero distinguí eso… **

**-¿Es eso todo?**

**-No, no tengo miedo, puede que antes de esto yo tenía miedo de cualquier cosa, pero contigo… Me siento segura.-** admitió la chica avergonzada. Miraba el cielo, para evitar la mirada del pelirrojo. Oscurecía rápidamente.

El no respondió, se quedo mirando lo mismo que ella miraba. Se sentía raro. Mientras en ese tiempo de silencio, trato de recordar esos ojos, rescatándose pocas imágenes y escenas, pero suficientes para entender todo, luego se pregunto si la chica que estaba a su lado recordaba. El disfrutaba el silencio, bueno, eso siempre trataba, pero al estar el compañía de alguien… Para él era una de las mejores sensaciones, así que trato de disfrutar lo máximo, porque él sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría.

**_

* * *

_**

_ **"El infierno está todo en esta palabra: Soledad."** _

**_"En el próximo capítulo: _**_El Shukaku me ha atormentado siempre. Ciertamente, esta vez no me importaba mucho, ya que a cambio de su compañía no me importaba dar nada. Esas palabra… nunca pensé que sería capaz de sentir algo más que odio**"**_

_

* * *

_

**_Uh… Espero que les haya gustado ^^' este es el primer capítulo que hago en esta página, ¡por favor díganme si les parece bueno o espantoso en un review! Los _****_review_****_ me harán feliz :D_**


	2. Old Memories

**_Bueno, aquí con el capitulo dos, espero que les guste._**

**_Advertencias: Nada, todo está normal xD_**

**_Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí_.**

_

* * *

_

·:· .**C**apítulo dos. ·:

†**N**ever Alone†

**O**ld Memories

_De: crazy-darkness_

_

* * *

_

Después de ese silencio confortable, Sakura repentinamente se puso de pie. Gaara, sin moverse, la siguió con la mirada. La chica se estiro, pero de repente sintió un ardor en la nuca. Eso siempre pasaba cuando alguien la observaba, se volteo y lo comprobó: Gaara la miraba sin una sola expresión, por esta razón ella no pudo evitar sentir nervios.

_"Estoy demasiado nerviosa, espero no cometer ninguna estupidez, porque eso es al parecer lo único que hago bien."_

**_-_Etto, se hace tarde, me tengo que ir a casa**-dijo con una amable sonrisa. El no respondió, solo volvió a mirar el cielo, con la misma expresión de siempre **_("o sea, ninguna ¬¬")_**. La pelirrosa espero alguna respuesta un momento, pero al no recibirla, volvió a acercarse al chico. No se sentiría bien dejándolo solo.

_"¿Qué le sucede esta vez?"_Pensó algo irritado. Esa chica era demasiado bipolar para él, pero… Eso tal vez le agradaba un poco. **·Es una niña tonta, al igual que tu, mocoso·**espeto Shukaku finalmente algo divertido. _"No soy ningún mocoso, deja ya de molestar" _**·eso crees tú, te conozco bien·**

**-Claro… Pero, si quieres…**-miro el piso tímidamente mientras chocaba sus dedos** _("como Hinata)_-…puedo quedarme a hacerte algo de compañía**_ "lo dije, pero por que lo hice, maldición, pensara que soy patética y…"_Pensó algo apenada. De verdad se sentía una tonta.**· ¿Porque te importa tanto lo que el piense?·**pregunto Inner algo confundida._ "no… lo sé… simplemente me importa" _miro a Gaara**_-_Gomen, soy una tonta, no querrás que me quede contigo. Yo…**

**-No, quédate si quieres-**dijo estirando su muñeca suavemente, trayéndola hacia él, hasta estar cara a cara- **no quiero estar solo…**-_"No de nuevo" _**·Eres patético·**

Acto seguido, Sakura se puso roja, demasiado. No podía creerlo.

**-está bien… Mientras tanto, ¿porque no me cuentas algo de ti?**

**-Huiras de mí si te lo digo.- **respondió ardiendo en su mente. Todavía no era necesario alejarla de él.

**-No lo creas, no me conoces. Me pareces… Alguien con quien yo podría hablar y confiar-**lo dice con una tímida sonrisa. Gaara no quería hablar de eso, todavía no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para hacerlo, por lo tanto solo le conto sobre su manera de vivir, que se sentía con vida matando a otras personas, para así probar su existencia. Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse. Él la podía matar en ese mismo momento si quería. Esto no paso desapercibido por el chico, que supo que se asusto de él, como todos. Si es que empezaba a huir de él, la mataría, eso era seguro, después de todo le perdono la vida una vez… pero si cometía un solo error, no dudaría en asesinarla de la manera más cruel y dolorosa que se le podría ocurrir. No le gustaba mucho la idea de dar una oportunidad, a ella fue la única víctima suya que perdono.

**- Te lo advertí-**dijo el muchacho con voz más fría de lo habitual **_("si eso era posible ¬¬")_**

**-No es eso, es que, me parece que has sufrido demasiado… Lo veo en tus ojos.-**recupero la compostura, con sus orbes color esmeralda fijas en el cielo. Por una parte era verdad.

**-Hmp…-**"_¿se supone que debo creerle?" _**·No·**

**- Gaara, escucha, yo seré tu amiga, no estarás solo, ya no mas.-**dijo sonriente, acercándose lentamente al chico, dudando de lo que iba a hacer, pues tenía la sensación de lo que iba a hacer era una estupidez para él. Gaara simplemente se quedo callado, sin imaginar lo que se aproximaba, a penas pudo murmurar un "arigato" cuando sintió la cálida piel de la chica tocándolo. Acaso… ¿estaba abrazándolo? ¿A él? Eso lo perturbo. Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas, pero en especial la de él. No correspondió el abrazo, pero cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, aparte, tenía un olor a cerezos que transmitía tranquilidad.

**- No tienes nada que agradecer, una cosa… ¿sabes? Me pareces extrañamente familiar…-**se soltaron. Gaara no podía creerlo. Miro a otro lado ocultando su rostro.

**-Lo mismo digo-**dijo en tono bajito._ "No me reconoce"_pensó sin pena, bueno, eso creía él.

Ella ya no hablo, algo no habitual en su manera de ser, ya que cada vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad de hablar, la aprovechaba. En ese momento trataba de recordar, coloco sus dedos en su mentón y desvió su mirada al techo, con su otra mano sobre la cintura. Gaara la miraba sin expresión alguna, tratando de leer su mente sin éxito.

**-Etto… ¿me acompañas a mi casa?-**pidió apenada.

**-Está bien.-** _"¿una chica me invita a salir? Bueno, exactamente a acompañarla, ¿es lo mismo no?" _

**·No· **-contradijo el Shukaku de nuevo, quería hacerle la contra.

_"Otra vez tu metiendo tu horrenda nariz en donde no debes hacerlo" _

**·Me encanta molestarte, mocoso, además que no tengo nada más que hacer a parte de planear la destrucción del mundo… Pero ya termine, por eso vine. ·**

_ "Eso lo he notado hace mucho tiempo atrás, bestia horrenda, y espero que tu plan no funcione" _

**·Mocoso insolente, recuerda que si haces o dices algo indebido… te obligare a matarla·-**dijo en tono amenazante, aunque Gaara noto un deje de furia. Genial, molestaba al demonio.

_ "No te dejare, por nada de este mundo" _

**·Eso crees tú·**-espeto antes de desaparecer, con una risa estruendosa acompañándolo.

**- Gaara, ¿estás bien?-** _"Se parece a mí cuando hablo con mi Inner… Al parecer, después de todo tenemos algunas cosas en común"_

**-Sí, vamos.**

Ambos se dirigieron a casa de la pelirrosa, en silencio, sin interrupciones, de esa manera se encontraban bien. Ya había oscurecido totalmente… Su madre de seguro estaría muy preocupada. Eso para ella eran malas noticias.

Las pocas personas que estaban en las tiendas veían a la pareja caminando juntos, algunos se preguntaban como ella, tan positiva y hermosa como era podría estar con alguien como él… Con ese aire de negatividad y aura de muerte, y esos ojos que delataban ganas de matar a todos, esos ojos que asustaban a todos. Otros guardaban silencio, la mirada del muchacho los espantaba, así que mejor para ellos no hablar si no querían problemas. Gaara se dio cuenta de eso, pero no haría nada, _no mientras este ella._

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Poned atención: un corazón solitario, no es un corazón." _**

**_"En el próximo capítulo: _**_La desesperación me invade. Kami, no sé qué hacer… Simplemente tengo miedo de decir todo mal… Y Naruto… ¡Nunca podre ser amable contigo si te comportas de esa manera! ¡Shannaro!"_

**_

* * *

_**

**_^^ Espero que les haya gustado… perdón por tardar, pero tuve algunos problemas con la escritura. Es que trato de hacer lo mejor posible… Para una mejor lectura. Se me vinieron millones de ideas en la cabeza, y tratare de escribir todo lo que pueda y hacer los capítulos más largos…_**

**_Ahora responderé sus review… _**

**_HarunoSakura-Chan1: ¡qué bueno que te haya gustado! :D me alegro mucho leer tu review… Jajaja espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. ^^_**

**_Sabaku no nanami_****_: Jaja no lo creas, Gaara solo se comportaba así con ella, no sabía porque (yo si xD) pero hablaba más de lo normal con ella._**

**_¡Review!_**


	3. You're In My Thoughts

**_Emmm… Perdón por la tardanza n.n' pero aquí esta jeje. Al final responderé sus comentarios. _**

**_Advertencias: Nada, o eso es por ahora._**

**_Nota: Esta de más decir que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí._**

_

* * *

_

·:· .**C**apítulo tres. ·:

†**N**ever Alone†

**Y**ou're In My Thoughts

_De: crazy-darkness_

_

* * *

_

Iban caminando tranquilamente, o eso creía el pelirrojo, pues el no notaba que la pelirrosa estaba demasiado tensa. _"Le hablo, no le hablo, le hablo, no le…" _

**· ¡SHANNARO! ¡Cállate ya! Desesperas mujer, ¿lo sabías? Como si fuera que estas quitando pétalos de flores, aunque eso es mejor que escucharte· **exclamo Inner molesta.

_"pero… no soporto estar en silencio, quiero que hable, ¡NO! Necesito que hable, no sabes lo desesperante que es"_

**·Somos la misma, así que si se. Y… comienza tu·**_-_ya más tranquila.

_"Hummm… Buena idea" _Sakura Haruno estaba desesperada, quería que el horrible y triturable silencio terminara, olvidando que hace unos momentos estaba cómoda en el. Ya estaban llegando. Sakura paro. Ya llegaron, algo feliz la ponía eso.

**-****¿porque te detienes?-**pregunto el pelirrojo deteniéndose.

**-****Es que… esta es mi casa.-**dice la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

**-**** Supongo que me tengo que ir. **

**-Bueno, adiós.**

En el preciso momento que Gaara se dio la vuelta, una persona abrió la puerta de la casa repentinamente, haciendo que esta se vaya sobre el chico, pero la arena lo protegió del golpe de la puerta. Sakura se tapo la boca, mirando sorprendida. Aquí correrá sangre.

**-¡HARUNO SAKURA! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupe por ti!-**grita una desesperada mujer de avanzada edad, de cabello rosado pálido mezclado con algunas canas: era Hiyori Haruno, madre de Sakura. **-Oh, veo que tienes visita, hija mía -**dice sonriendo dulcemente a Sabaku no, que se quedo impresionado por la bipolaridad de la mujer, o tal vez, por algo más que eso. Hiyori tenía los ojos cerrados.

**-****Etto, madre, tu…-**es interrumpida.

Hiyori abrió los ojos y palideció de repente al ver a Gaara. _"No puede ser"_ pensó la atormentada mujer.

** -****Ga… no… Da… _Daichi_…-**

**-****¿Qué sucede?-** _"¿padre?"_

**-**** Hmp**

**-****Sakura, entra inmediatamente a la casa y come algo, ¡ya!**

**-Pero, madre, yo no…**

**-****¡ENTRA!-**ordeno interrumpiendo a su hija.

**-****Ya... ya voy, madre. Adiós Gaara, de nuevo.-** dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que tuvo. Y finalmente la pelirrosa se dirigió corriendo a su casa. Un ligero rubor apareció en la mejilla del pelirrojo, algo que Hiyori no pudo evitar notar. Gaara se fue a dirigiéndole una fría mirada a la mujer, que tenía clavada la mirada al kanji de su frente.

Al llegar, Gaara entro en su habitación de la posada en la que permanecía con sus hermanos. Esa habitación consistía en dos cuartos con baño cada uno, una cocina y una sala principal. No era tan grande, pero era acogedora. Cada cuarto tenía un mueble pequeño para colocar algo de ropa, nada más. La sala principal poseía una televisión y en frente un sillón para dos pequeños, con un escritorio pequeño de madera cerca.

Gaara escucho unos gritos desesperadamente fuertes y unos ruidos provenientes de la sala principal. Eran sus hermanos. ¿Cuándo dejaran de molestar? Al parecer la misión de esos dos era hacer de su vida un infierno, bueno, empeorarla, porque ya era un infierno. Así que él se encargaría de pagarles con el mismo chocolate. Sonrió de medio lado con maldad.

**-¡M****** (censurado**) Temari! ¡VETE A LA P***!** (censurado)-grito a su hermana un castaño notablemente molesto.

**-****¡IRÉ A DONDE QUIERAS SI ES QUE ME LO DAS, APESTOSO ANIMAL!-**dio en respuesta una rubia con cuatro coletas. Estaba llena de cólera.

**-****¡QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO TENGO! ¿¡En qué idioma tengo que decírtelo!?**

**-****¿¡Y CREES QUE TE CREERÉ!? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡NO SOY NUNGUNA ESTÚPIDA KANKURO! **

**¿Esto es lo que buscas, Temari?-** Era Baki, sensei de los tres gennins. Lo que estaba mostrándole era un sostén rosado de gran tamaño. Temari se puso demasiado roja y lo agarro rápidamente, para luego esconderlo.**-estaba en mi habitación, ten cuidado en donde dejas tus cosas.**

**-****Lo ves Temari, yo no lo tenía, no debes acusar sin saber.-**dijo Kankuro aguantándose la risa.-**además, ¿para querría algo como eso?**

**-****¡Para molestarme!-**iba a golpearlo, pero Baki interrumpió.

**-****Hola Gaara.-**saludo cortésmente.-**ustedes dos, ya paren o recibirán un castigo.**

**-**** s… si, sensei. Ya pararemos-**dijeron al unisonó, ambos con cara de sorpresa mezclada con terror.

**-Hmp-**

Y se fue directo a su habitación, que compartía con Temari y Kankuro. Salió al balcón y se quedo mirando las estrellas. Kankuro y Temari estaban cansados, pero no podrían dormir por Gaara, después de todo, tenían demasiado miedo, porque en medio de la noche, él los podía matar si así lo quería, ya que este no dormía. Entonces, trabajaron en equipo por primera vez, mientras que Kankuro dormía unas tres horas, Temari vigilaba (tuvo que fingir estar haciendo otra cosa)****y viceversa.

Así pasó toda la noche con los de la arena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente transcurrió rápidamente para la pelirrosa. Estuvo todo el día con su equipo, les dijeron los de los exámenes chunnin y… Alguien la trato de engañar con un genjutsu, fingiendo ser Sasuke, al que por cierto, ahora trataba de evitar. Ella estaba demasiado confundida, y no quería hablar con el pelinegro hasta que sepa bien qué hacer, aunque no se dio cuenta que estaba tratándolo con frialdad. Con Naruto fue amable, le sonreía mucho. El chico aprovecho la oportunidad ya de noche y la invito a Ichiraku Ramen, ella dudosa acepto.

**-****Dime ya, Sakura-chan, ¿qué te pasa?, has estado rara todo el día.-**pregunto curioso Naruto, estaba decidido a descubrir la verdad.

**-****¿Por qué lo dices, Naruto?**

**-****Evitaste a Sasuke, hasta él se sorprendió. Nunca te habíamos visto así, Sakura-chan.**

**-****¿Sasuke-kun se sorprendió? Etto, la verdad es que… no, no es nada.**- **·Ya deja de mentir· **grito Inner.

**-****¿No confías en mi, Sakura-chan?-**dijo poniendo una cara triste fingida.

**-****N… no, pi… pienses eso, te prometo que no es eso, Naruto.-**empezó a tartamudear un poco.

**-Está bien,**** te creo.-**sonrientemente miro a Sakura.

**-****¿Otro tazón, chicos?-**pregunto el amable Sr. Ichiraku.

**-¡Si, eso viejo!**

**-****¿Y tú, Sakura?**

**-****Viejo, ¿sabías que ahora es _mi _novia?**

**· ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo aceptaste? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?·** pregunto Inner en tono de burla. A Sakura le salió una venita de irritación en la frente_, _debía estar bromeando.

**-****¡Naruto, ya deja de mentir!-**no pudo evitar darle un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, y al pobre de Naruto le salió un chichón en la frente.**-No, gracias señor Ichiraku, no se preocupe.-**dice sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo que el hombre se asustara.

**-****es… está bien.-**el hombre se asusto de esa chica, por lo que salió corriendo a la cocina, junto con su hija. _Que chica más rara_, susurro.

**-****Qué extraño.-**ríe nerviosamente.

**-****Sakura-chan, una cosa te quiero decir.**

**-****¿Si, Naruto? ¿Qué sucede?**

**-****Pues… Veras… Se me acabo el dinero, y… ¿me lo puedes prestar?**

**-****¿QUIERES QUE YO PAGUE TUS DIEZ TAZONES DE RAMEN?**

**-Este…** **En realidad, son doce.**

**-****¡TE MATARÉ, UZUMAKI NARUTO!-·Inhala, exhala, inhala… Lo estás haciendo bien, _milagro._·**

**-****¡No! ¡Por favor, ten piedad! ¡Quiero ser Hokage!**

**-****Esta será la primera y última vez, ¿entendiste Naruto?- **a Sakurala rodeaba un aura de muerte.

**-Está bien, Sakura-chan, ¡gracias!-**dice Naruto con su enorme y habitual sonrisa.

Al regresar a su casa, Sakura iba algo enojada… Gasto mucho dinero, en definitiva, ser amiga de Naruto sería algo difícil. Pero se tranquilizo al pensar en _él_. Si, ese chico la traía loca, tenía algo especial, algo que nunca antes había visto, bueno, aunque le parecía demasiado familiar. Se exprimió la cabeza tratando de recordar. El resultado: nada.

Se preguntaba cuándo volvería a ver a Sabaku no, deseaba poder hablar con el… Ser parte de sus pensamientos, pero lo que no sabía era que ya lo era…

* * *

**_"Cada uno es como Dios le hizo, y aún peor muchas veces."_**

**_ "En el próximo capítulo:_**_ Inner, demonio, Inner, demonio… ¿Qué maldita diferencia hay? Si los dos tienen la misma misión: molestar la mente de 'niños inocentes'. Una pregunta extraña a Sakura por parte de Gaara.'¿Sakura?' '¿Si?' '¿Tú sientes algo por mi más que eso?'"_

* * *

_¿**Les gusto? Espero que sí :D hice este capítulo con mucho esfuerzo, aunque no creo que sea lo suficiente, ¿qué opinan ustedes? ¿Estuvo bien, dio asco, me quieren matar? Jajaja me haría muy bien que comenten al respecto. Como lo dije al principio… Ahora respondo sus comentarios:**_

**_Sabaku no nanami:_**_ **si, no se pero me encanta que haga eso. Qué suerte que te haya gustado, me hace feliz :D**_

**_HarunoSakura-Chan1:_****_ Wiii, ¡te gusto! Jajaja que suerte n.n_**

**_Flor:_****_ si, es demasiado simpático que el Shukaku y Gaara peleen n.n ¡qué suerte que te gusto el capitulo!_**

**_n.n ¡¡los espero en el próximo capítulo!!_**

**_¡¡Review!!_**


	4. It Can Be Somthing More

**_¡Ohayo! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, al fin jeje. Perdón por la tardanza, pero me enferme entonces la inspiración se me fue. Sinceramente, creo que este capítulo no es uno de mis mejores trabajos, pero créanme que luego la historia se pondrá más interesante. Una cosa más, aparecerán mucho Inner Sakura y Shukaku, molestando a mentes "inocentes" (nótese sarcasmo), espero no se confundan n.n'. Como sea, los dejo en paz._**

**_Advertencias: Nada, o eso es lo que me dice mi distorsionada mente._**

**_Nota: Esta de más decir que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí, incluyendo nuevos personajes._**

_

* * *

_

·:· .**C**apítulo cuatro. ·:

†**N**ever Alone†

**T**his Is New For Me

_De: crazy-darkness_

_

* * *

_

Allí, en el techo, se encontraba Sabaku no Gaara con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no se lo veía así… Con tanta… Calma, por así decirlo. Estaba sobre el tejado de un techo ajeno, la casa parecía abandonada. Su intención allí era guardar distancia de sus hermanos y Baki, esos seres tan _fastidiosos_. Mientras estaba de esa manera, hundido en sus pensamientos, una chica de cabello rosa pasaba por ahí tranquilamente, bueno, al menos eso parecía.

_"Kami, protégeme que si llego tarde, mi madre me mata, ayer me dejo muy claro que temprano tengo que llegar o habrá serias consecuencias, ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan mandona y sobre protectora? Ya me está dando miedo, y cuando le pregunte porque en frente de Gaara había mencionado el nombre de mi padre, no reacciono muy lindo que digamos, estaba muy dolida…" _pensó Sakura recordando…

**_·-Madre, ¿Porque hace rato mencionaste el nombre de papá?-_**_ pregunto la pelirrosa con una timidez que rara vez se veía en ella. Se encontraban en la sala principal de la casa, donde había un sofá para tres de color negro y tapizado en cuero en frente de un televisor grande del mismo color que el sofá, a los costados había otros dos sofás negros del mismo diseño que el otro pero solo eran para uno. El piso estaba forrado por una gran alfombra marrón con algunos retoques en dorado y negro, peludo por los bordes y pegado por la pared cerca de la puerta, una librería._

**_-Sera mejor no hablar de eso, hija.- _**_respondió Hiyori seriamente._

**_-Pero, mamá… Yo quiero saber por…_**

**_-¡No digas más nada, Haruno Sakura! ¡No hables de eso! ¿¡Qué no ves que hablar de tu padre me hace daño!? ¡Duele, y sé que han pasado años desde su muerte, pero sigue doliendo!-_**_grito la mujer derramando lagrimas furiosamente, que de sus mejillas caían al suelo. Sakura definitivamente no podía caber en su asombro, era la primera vez que veía a su madre así**.- ¡Desde ahora en adelante, quiero que llegues temprano! Y si tus misiones lo evitan, quiero que tú sensei mismo venga a explicarme, ¿¡Entendido!?**_

**_-Ha… Hai-_**_respondió Sakura tristemente. Miro a su madre con arrepentimiento unos segundos y luego se largo a su habitación corriendo. Se encerró allí con llave y se recostó por la puerta… No lloraba, pero se notaba que estaba triste.**- Mamá, lo que sea que haya pasado con papá hace años lo averiguare, es una promesa. No soy más una niña pequeña, y soy lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar cualquier cosa. Yo te acompaño en el dolor, y tengo derecho de averiguar todo.·**_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando por alguna extraña razón de olvidar. Ella sabía que era fuerte, pero había que ser realistas, no lo era tanto, necesitaba más entrenamiento, mas estudio. Así demostraría que ya había crecido… A todos, a su madre, a Naruto, a Kakashi-sensei, a Sasuke… Si, a Sasuke-kun, que le había dicho que era una inútil. A él era a la persona que más se lo quería demostrar, esa era su nueva meta.

_"Sé que lo lograre" _

**·¡Shannaro! ¡Así se habla! ¡Hay que tener valor! ¡Venceremos!·-**grito Inner emocionada.

Una sonrisa se apodero en su rostro. No supo porque, pero miro hacia arriba, encontrando al pelirrojo mirando el cielo estrellado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, ni mucho menos evitar que su sonrisa se extendiera. No supo porque, pero se escondió en un lugar para poder seguir viéndolo sin que nadie lo note, aunque… El lugar estaba "algo" vacio. Gaara sintió su chackra, por lo que miro hacia abajo, pero no la encontró. Sakura estaba sonrojada, miro el piso y se toco sus dedos, como Hinata solía hacer al hablar con Naruto… y con Sasuke… y con todos.

_"Ya me parezco a Hinata-sama"_-risa nerviosa a sus interiores._ "Espero que Gaara no se vaya"- _levanto la mirada buscándolo, pero no lo encontró.

**·Pero, ironías si las hay, y bastantes al parecer·**

_ "¿Crees en la mala suerte?"_

** ·No.-respondió Inner.- pero sé que el destino es un sinvergüenza y prefiere joder tu existencia porque no tiene que mas hacer·**

_"Estoy de acuerdo con esa teoría"_

**-Ya va… me odio a mi misma… Y al destino… Y al resto del mundo…-**miro el piso buscando el significado de la vida._ **·Considérate ya advertida, ahí no encontraras su significado, por propia experiencia te lo digo·-**_dijo Inner con pena**_. _**_"No pierdo nada intentándolo" _**·Pero… Ay, ya, que importa. Que aburrido… quiero helado de fresas y chocolate·**

**-Bien dicho.-**dijo Gaara en un susurro al oído de la kunoichi, que no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

**-Ga… Gaara-kun… Ho… hola-**saludo nerviosamente, agitando su mano y dando pequeños brincos, como una niña pequeña.

**·De verdad, si que eres extraña·**_ "¿No te fuiste aun_?"**·No, pues es divertido verte hacer el ridículo· **Dijo riendo.Si Gaara tuviera cejas, definitivamente alzaría una. Esa chica era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Rara. Demasiado. Y eso que él se creía raro, pero al mirar cómo se comportaba Sakura… Definitivamente, para él no tenía comparación.

**-¿Te sucede algo?-**pregunta fríamente, como siempre.

**-¡Nada de nada en absoluto! ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo me sucede?**

**·pues, niña, muchas cosas, como el hecho de que estés brincando como loca.-dijo Shukaku.-No espera… Esta loca·**

_"déjala en paz, que no te concierne."_

Gaara se quedo esperando a que la kunoichi de cabello rosa recuperara la compostura. Lo que hace los nervios a uno.

**-Hmp…**

**-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?-**pregunto casi por instinto. **·ya en serio, ¿qué te pasa?·**sorprendida.

**-no me haría daño alguno.- **respondió en un susurro bajo pero audible.

**·claro, eso crees tú, pero no vengas a mi si después terminas tirado en medio de la nada·**-le dijo Shukaku a Gaara en tono amenazador.

_"Nunca querría ir contigo, ahora, ¡vete!"_

Haruno tomo su mano sonriente, preguntándose donde podría llevarlo. Nota: pensar bien a donde llevar a un asesino maniático a comer.

**· ¡Ya se!·**

_"¿Dónde?"_

**· Etto… no te lo diré, a menos que pidas por favor. ·-**quitando la lengua.

_"Te matare"_-un aura negro apareció acompañando la sonrisa malvada que especialmente dedico a su Inner.

_"Es más rara que Kankuro"-_pensó Gaara.

**·Esa chica da miedo… me está agradando·**

_"Que pena"_

**·está bien-dijo Inner asustada-donde solíamos ir con mamá·**

_"¿En Aki?** (Un restaurante japonés muy lindo)** Si, está bien, me encanta el lugar"_

Sakura sonrió complacida. Gaara no pudo evitar notar su sonrisa, ¿Qué estaría pensando? **·No importa lo que pase, mocoso, no intentes averiguarlo, por nuestro bien·**

_"Todo sea para molestarte" _

**·Hmp, insolente·**

Últimamente, Shukaku aparecía demasiado en la mente del gennin.Este hecho molestaba a Gaara. Dejo que Sakura lo llevara, el todavía debatía en contra del Shukaku mentalmente. Después de quince minutos, al parecer llegaron, pues la pelirrosa se detuvo. No soltó la mano del chico, pero le dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Era parecido a Ichiraku Ramen el lugar, solo que era un poco más grande y las paredes eran de color azul eléctrico. Se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada, el lugar estaba casi lleno.

**-¿Qué quieren?-**pregunto una mesera que fue a atenderlos. Gaarala miro con su mirada asesina antes de responder.

**-gizard.**

La muchacha y Sakura se quedaron sorprendidas totalmente. Sakura se sorprendió por lo que pidió Gaara y la chica por cómo le miraba este último.

**-¿Y… tu, niña?**

**-Etto, creo que… Ramen, por favor.**

**·creo que se te pegaron los gustos de Naruto·**

**-ya vuelvo en seguida con lo que pidieron. -**sonríe amablemente, aunque su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su boca por culpa del miedo.

**·y yo, niño insolente, sigo preguntándome, ¿cómo es que esa chica te habla? Todos te tildan por raro y terrorífico, como la mesera·**

No respondió. Sabía que el Shukaku tenía razón. Nadie nunca quiso ni ver la sombra de Sabaku no Gaara. ¿Por qué la pelirrosa fue la excepción? Él era un ser que no necesitaba amor. Además, nunca nadie podría amarlo, era imposible. Aunque en el fondo, muuuuy en el fondo de él, quería saber lo que es ser amado.

**-Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-**despacio hablo Gaara.

**-ya lo hiciste-**ríe por los nervios que sentía-**pero ya que.-**sonriente.

**·creo que eso es un sí, inténtalo a ver que sale·-**alentó Shukaku. Algo extraño para Gaara, aunque este no sabía que Shukaku deseaba que cometa una estupidez.

**-¿Por qué tu me hablas? ¿Por qué no sales corriendo? ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?**

**·menos mal dijo UNA pregunta. Esas fueron tres. Además, me parecen familiares·-**dijo Inner fastidiada.

**-¿Es tan difícil entender?**

**-Sí, para mí sí, es algo nuevo.-**la kunoichi suspira.

**-entonces quédate callado, algún día tu solo entenderás, pero quiero que entiendas que me agrada tu compañía, más que de ninguna otra persona, y no me pareces un ser que deba asustarme, me parece que lo que necesitas es alguien con quien hablar, alguien que necesita amor.-**dijo rápidamente.

**-¿Tú sientes algo por mí?-**pregunto Gaara directamente, sin dudar.

**·vaya, pero que directo el niño· **dijo Inner sorprendida.

Esa pregunta en definitiva la puso nerviosa. Otras preguntas surgieron. ¿Ella sentía algo por él? ¿Qué significaba ese sentimiento? ¿Qué sucede entre los dos?

**-¿tu?**

**· Hermoso contraataque, la admiro· alabó Shukaku.**

**-yo pregunte primero**_.-·_**que infantil eres ·**

**_-_yo creo que… etto… pues…-**ríe nerviosamente**.- que eres una persona, he… eres, pues… Me agradas mucho.-**dijo al fin, mientras que en su sien corrían unas cuantas gotas de sudor.

**-ah… ¿y crees que se pueda convertir en algo más?-**siguió preguntando.

_"Incomodo"_

**· ¿Qué esta insinuando?·**le pregunto Inner sospechosamente.

Pobre e inocente Gaara. De alguna manera lo era, pues no se dio cuenta que provoco.

**-Tal vez. No sé. Tal vez-totalmente roja.**

**-Hmp**- élse sintió satisfecho con la respuesta, no sabiendo el verdadero significado de esta. Luego la chica trajo sus pedidos, comieron y se dirigieron a su casa. Sakura entro por la ventana de su habitación que estaba abierta, no quería que su mamá se diera cuenta a la hora a la que llego. Así pasaron los días, estudio y entreno nuevos ninjutsus sin parar hasta el día en que comenzaban los exámenes chunnin. Un chico extraño le pidió a Sakura para que sea su novia, Rock Lee. Ella no acepto, y nadie se dio cuenta que Gaara vio lo sucedido. Definitivamente, mataría a Lee, por alguna extraña razón desconocida para él, sintió muchos celos y rabia.

Pasaron el primer examen, con muchísima suerte. Al día siguiente sería el segundo, y ciertamente Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa, antes se puso a repasar algunos ninjutsus que había estudiado antes y los puso a práctica, _"Espero que me sirvan" _no pudo evitar pensar. Pasaron las horas, casi no durmió, sentía que los nervios la comían. Al llegar en frente del bosque de la muerte, se asusto un poco, pero no lo demostró. ¡Debía pasar el segundo examen y demostrar que era fuerte! Estaba frustrada, quería hablar con cierto pelirrojo, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Sasuke noto los nervios de su compañera.

**-no tengas miedo, Sakura.-**dijo Sasuke en una mezcla entre arrogancia y burla.

**- ¿y quien dijo que tengo miedo, Sasuke?-**pregunta algo molesta.** · ¡Baka! ¡Es un baka! ¿Cómo es posible que antes este tipo nos parecía lindo·**_ " "No puedes negar que lo sigue siendo"_

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver la reacción de la pelirrosa. Naruto veía a ambos pensando en algo inteligente para decir.

**-se te nota demasiado. Eres demasiado predecible.**

**-¡Ya cállate! ¡Dattebayo! No molestes a Sakura-chan.-**dijo Naruto que ya no aguantaba.

**-nadie me manda callar, y menos tu, dobe.**

**-¡Yo hago lo que quiera, teme!**

**-Eres un dobe.**

**-¡Teme!**

**-¡Dobe!**

**-¡Teme!**

**-¡YA CÁLLENSE! ¡ME PONEN HISTÉRICA USTEDES DOS! **

Todos se voltearon a ver a Sakura, su grito fue escuchado por todos. Al sentir las miradas sobre ella, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Para descargar su ira, le dio un golpe a Naruto, causándole un moretón en la cabeza.

**-¿Por qué solo a mí, dattebayo?-**pregunto Naruto a Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos. Sasuke se empieza a reír bajito de Naruto.

**-Eso te pasa por ser un dobe. ¡Dobe!**

**-Sakura-chan, pégale por mí por favor.**

**-Hazlo tú mismo.-**de repente aparece detrás de Sasuke y Naruto, Shikamaru Nara, con cara de aburrimiento.

**-Que problemático.**

Una vena latiente apareció en la frente de Sakura, ¿Qué acaso eso era lo único que sabía decir?

**-¡Ah! No asustes, dattebayo. Apareciste de la nada.**

**-Que delicioso.-**dice Chouji mientras que comía unas papitas. Perfecto, para completar la cosa. Gaara debía reírse de Sakura, bueno… No reírse, sino que decir que ella era patética. ¡Y todo por culpa de esos inútiles!

**-he, Chouji, dame un poco.-**suplico Naruto.

**-no, consíguete el tuyo.- **respondió Choujiapartando la bolsa de papitas de las peligrosas manos de Naruto. Él trataba de agarrar la bolsa. Pero Chouji las ponía bien alto para que no la alcanzara. _"Maldito gordo"_ No pudo evitar pensar Naruto.

**-otra vez gritando, frentona, ¿Qué acaso no te cansas? -**esto ya hizo que sus nervios explotaran.

**-¡cállate! Ino-cerda.**

**-¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarme?**

**- I-no-cer-da. ¿Quieres que te lo deletree, también?**

**-¡no me vuelvas a llamar así! ¡Me la pagaras, Sakura!**

Los de la arena estaban viendo todo lo que sucedía desde un lugar bien apartado, debajo de un árbol. Kankuro sonrió de medio lado al observar la escena. Definitivamente, esos niños no sabían la definición de autocontrol. Temari miro la sonrisa de Kankuro y le acompaño con una de su parte. Gaara… Bueno, Gaara era Gaara.

**-que escandalosos son, ¿Cómo es posible que pudieran pasar el primer examen?**

**-no lo sé, pero ese Sasuke Uchiha está bien lindo. No lo puedes negar.**

**-que mal gusto tienes, hermana.- **Temari se enojo por el comentario que hizo su hermano. Maldito animal.

**-¡te matare, Kankuro, bastardo!**

**- inténtalo, si es que puedes.**

**-ustedes dos**.-llamo Gaara**- ya cállense, son aun más molestos que esos buenos para nada. Y si no lo hacen, yo los mato, saben que si puedo y que soy capaz**-dice mientras miraba de soslayo a la pelirrosa peleando con una rubia. Que insoportable era esa chica rubia, molestando a Sakura, ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Iba a reventarle la cabeza!

Movió la cabeza para espantar a esos repentinos pensamientos que vinieron a su cabeza. ¿Y a el que le importaba? Después se encargaría de ella. **_[(nota de autora: O.O pobre Ino, lo que le espera, y eso que yo escribo jeje)]_**En esos momentos no podía.

**-¡Muy bien, gusanos!-**grito Anko Mitarashi a todo pulmón- ¡**todos pónganse detrás de la puerta que les corresponde!**

**- ¡Qué bien! Al fin empieza. Nosotros seremos los mejores, ¿no es así, Akamaru?-**dijo Kiba emocionado.Akamaru ladro de forma afirmativa.

**-Naruto-kun…-**susurro Hinata apenada-**mucha suerte.**

**-Hmp…-**alcanzo a murmurar Shino.

_"Hinata-san sigue preocupándose por ese baka de Naruto… ¿Qué me sucede?"_-pensó Kiba.

Todos se pusieron detrás de su respectiva puerta. Kiba no dejaba de ver a Hinata, y esto ciertamente la ponía más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Shino los miraba sin expresión alguna, típico de él.

**¡Muy bien! ¡Mi flama de la juventud ardera hoy por Sakura-chan, para que me acepte!**

**-Hmp…**-murmuro Neji mirando fijamente a su compañero serio, que vergüenza le hacía pasar a veces.-**idiota.-**susurro.

**-Lee**…-una gotita al estilo anime sale detrás de la cabeza de Tenten.-**por favor, tranquilízate.-**pidió mirando a Neji y dándole palmaditas en la espalda, algo nerviosa.

Así comenzó todo, se abrieron las puertas, todos entraron, proponiéndose poner lo mejor de cada uno. Sakura buscaba con la mirada al pelirrojo, viendo que este avanzaba. Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro. Sasuke simplemente se abstenía a observar a la joven kunoichi ¿Qué le sucedía? Y Naruto… Naruto no se dio cuenta de nada. Definitivamente, cosas increíbles pasarían durante el segundo examen.

**_

* * *

_**

**_"_****_Amor_****_… Es aquel que nos hace _****_temblar_****_, es aquel que nos hace _****_reír_****_, es aquel que nos hace _****_feliz_****_, es aquel que nos hace _****_sufrir_****_, pero sobre todo, es aquel que nos hace _****_renacer_****_..."_******

**_"En el próximo capítulo:_** Me di cuenta de que Sasuke estaba molesto por lo que le dije. Nunca lo había visto así. Esperé a que hiciera algo, porque sabía que iba a hacer algo. Pero jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que hizo"

_

* * *

_

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien, asqueroso, horripilante? Jeje por favor déjenme su opinión en un lindo review, que no les toma más de dos minutos, para saber en qué aspectos debo mejorar. Trate de hacer algo más largo de lo normal, pues me di cuenta que siempre los hago cortos jeje. _**

**_Respuesta a sus comentarios:_**

**_Sabaku No Nanami: ¡qué suerte te haya gustado! me hace tan feliz eso, porque al principio empecé con babosadas, pero cambio la manera en que escribo... Jejeje gracias por el review y pues hablamos en el msn ^^_**

**_HarunoSakura-Chan1: que suerte que te haya gustado, ¡siempre trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo! :D _**

**_-X-KathO-Chan-X-: ¡gracias por el review! qué suerte que te parezca lindo :D _**

**_Juli112: :D gracias :D sinceramente, a mi también me cuesta entender al principio lo que escribo, pero ya trato de mejorar, y tranquila, lo hare sufrir, ¡muajajaja! xD perdón por la tardanza, pero no tenia internet O.O_**

**_¡¡Review!!_**


	5. More surprises Please, Come Back

_**¡Ohayo! Emmm… ¿Me quede sin palabras? Ok, mentira… Estas nuevas ideas que se me vinieron a la cabeza me gustaron, y sinceramente espero que a ustedes les guste… ^^ Sin más que decir, me voy.**_

_**Advertencias: Nada, o eso es lo que me dice mi distorsionada mente (xD)**_

_**Nota: Esta de más decir que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí, incluyendo nuevos personajes.

* * *

**_

·:· .**C**apítulo cinco. ·:

†**N**ever Alone†

**M**ore surprises. Please, Come Back.

_De: crazy-darkness

* * *

_

**E**ntraron al bosque de la muerte. El equipo de Kakashi empezó a planear que hacer… Hasta que Naruto quiso ir a orinar en un arbusto. Sakura desconcertada por que el muchacho iba a hacerlo en frente de ella, lo mando lejos. Fueron emboscados por un ninja de la lluvia, pero lograron zafarse. Estaban listos para buscar el otro pergamino y dirigirse a la torre. Un ninja de la hierba los ataco, y después Naruto es atacado y devorado por una serpiente gigante. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron paralizados por un Genjutsu del cual Sasuke logro salvarla. Cuando Sasuke tapo la boca de Sakura para que no haga ruido, esta se sorprendió. Trato de quitar su mano al ver a la serpiente gigante, debía advertirle. Al lograrlo, ambos lograron evitar el ataque. Sasuke estaba demasiado asustado… Sakura nunca lo había visto así. Se empezó a preocupar por él, aunque no quería admitirlo.

Naruto por otra parte, dentro de la serpiente gigante a punto de ser devorado, no quería morir. Se libero y fue a socorrer a sus compañeros de equipo. Naruto desata un poco del chackra del Kyubi y Sakura se queda sorprendida por su poder. Al ser marcado este por el sello de los cinco elementos Sakura le salva la vida con un kunai para que no caiga de un árbol desmayado por la falta de chackra. Sakura enfureció. Le grito a Sasuke:_ "¡Naruto es tal vez un niño, un mocoso, un estorbo como dices, pero al menos no un cobarde!" _Si ella tuviera poder, definitivamente haría algo. Sasuke, por estas palabras y por las palabras que anteriormente dijo Naruto se dispuso a luchar, pero es marcado por el sello maldito y también cae inconsciente. El ninja de la hierba dijo su verdadero nombre, Orochimaru_, _un antiguo sannin. Y una vez hecho esto Orochimaru desaparece en el bosque.

Sakura se desespero, pero debía cuidar a sus compañeros por sobre todas las cosas. Rápidamente se puso a atenderlos y así paso la noche, tratando de no dormir. A la mañana siguiente, fue atacado por ninjas del sonido. Aunque Rock Lee llego para protegerla es vencido por ser tres en contra de uno. Lee se sentía mal, no quería que nada le sucediera a su amada Sakura. Ella, al ver que Lee es derrotado, decide hacerles frente a los del sonido. Sin embargo, Kin logra detenerla sujetándola por el cabello. Cuando Zaku se acerco peligrosamente para matar a Sasuke, ella se da cuenta que siempre Lee, Naruto y Sasuke arriesgan sus vidas para protegerla, que siempre mejoran y se vuelven cada vez más fuerte, mientras que ella se queda atrás, débil, observándolos y decide proteger a sus amigos, arriesgando su vida_ "Ahora ellos me verán la espalda" _pensó Sakura, apoyada por su Inner_. _Entonces se corta el cabello a la altura desde la que Kin la estaba agarrando y estirando. Empieza a pelear y se lanza sobre Zaku, al cual entierra un kunai en un brazo, y muerde en el otro. Zaku le da fuertes golpes en la cabeza consiguiendo liberarse, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de matarla, aparecen Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji para ayudarla. Un poco después también aparecen Neji y Tenten por Lee. Fue cuando algo extraño sucedió: Sasuke despertó y muestra el poder del sello maldito.

Estaba a punto de atacar a Dozu, cuando Sakura pensó que ya era suficiente y no supo en esos momentos porque, pero fue a abrazar al Uchiha para detener el poder del sello maldito. Las cosas mejoraron luego… Para molestar a Ino y que no se diera cuenta de que ya no sentía nada por Sasuke, pues para ella solo había sido algo inmaduro y tonto, fingió que si sentía algo. Pasaron las horas y Sakura se fue a buscar algo para comer. Dentro de una hora más o menos oscurecería y si no regresaba pronto, sus compañeros se preocuparían._ "Bueno, Naruto… Sasuke no pensara en mi por cariño, sino por querer pasar el examen, después de todo, para el soy un estorbo…" _pensó algo apenada Sakura con tristeza. A pesar de todo, sentía un cariño especial por Sasuke: _amistad._ Se detuvo bruscamente, ya había llegado en un lugar que podría ser útil. Frente a ella, se encontraba una gran laguna de agua pura, y detrás de ella se encontraban los otros árboles que había pasado… Ciertamente eran hermosos, pero su apariencia oscura obstruía esa belleza.

Dirigió su mirada a la pequeña caja que sujetaba en sus manos, una hecha por ella misma, sujetada por sus manos llena de cortaduras y magulladuras. Dentro de la dichosa caja, había una cantidad variada de frutas, pocas y no todas deliciosas, con algunos pequeños insectos muertos que había cazado. _"Bien"_ pensó, ahora solo debía conseguir algo de peces de aquella laguna, para que la cena no sea tan asquerosa. Suspiro, un suspiro largo que derrochaba amargos pensamientos. Dejo la caja sobre el pasto y se preparo para entrar. Al hacerlo, sintió como miles de agujas se adentraban en sus poros.

**-¡Maldita sea!-**grito Sakura sin poder reprimirlo. El agua estaba congelada, y le llegaba hasta el cuello. Lo que faltaba.

**·Cuidado que si nos escuchan, atacaran de nuevo, y no quiero pasar por eso, no otra vez· **dijo Inner algo asustada, ya que todavía no se recuperaba. Sakura decidió hacer caso al consejo y abandonar ese lugar rápido. Entonces comenzó a lavarse el rostro, los brazos y las piernas, su cabello lo lavo rápidamente con agua gimiendo un poco por el ardor que sentía en su piel. Al terminar saco dos kunais y busco con la mirada algunos peces, mientras que hacia eso no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba desde el árbol en que ella había estado hacia unos momentos. Estaba bien oculto, por lo que no se lo pudo visualizar. Esos ojos, eran reconocidos fácilmente por cualquier ninja de Konoha.

**-Sakura…-**susurro antes de retirarse velozmente.

La kunoichi pelirrosa consiguió atrapar a cinco truchas algo grandes. Se felicito a sí misma mentalmente y las dejo dentro de la caja ordenadamente. Mojadas de pie a cabeza continúo hasta el punto de encuentro con sus compañeros de equipo. Visualizo la fogata ya preparada. Naruto apareció detrás de ella asustándola. Sakura soltó un grito ahogado pero no dejo que la caja cayera al piso. "Es mi amigo, no lo matare… Es mi amigo, no lo matare…" Se repetía una y otra vez para no matar a Naruto.

**-¡Sakura-chan!**

**-Contraseña.-**replico Sasuke fríamente mirándola con detenimiento. Ella se acerco y le susurro a Sasuke a su oído. Al decirla bien, le pasó bruscamente la caja y se sentó en frente de la fogata tratando de calentarse.

**-Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo.-**dijo Sasuke sin ni siquiera mirarla. No parecía una petición, más bien una orden.

**-Deja que se seque primero, ¡dattebayo! Que se puede enfermar.-**defendió Naruto.

**-Hmp… Está bien.-**acepto de mala gana. Ella era totalmente ajena a aquella discusión. Estaba mirando el cielo, mientras que se apretaba las piernas con sus pequeños brazos, preguntándose que estaría haciendo Gaara. "_¿Si yo no hubiera sobrevivido, él que hubiera hecho?_" Esta pregunta surgió de repente. No sabía. Esperaba una respuesta, pero sospechaba que esa no seria. Suspiro.

Naruto miraba a Sakura con cara de tonto, babeando. Sasuke veía a Naruto con ira por como miraba a Sakura. Y Sakura pensaba en el pelirrojo. Hasta que al fin ella sintió calor aviso que iba a dormir.

**-Espera.-**dijo Sasuke antes de agarrar su muñeca y arrastrarla hasta detrás de un árbol, dejando a un Naruto gritando maldiciones a Sasuke.

**-¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?**

**-Sakura, dime que pasa contigo, y respóndeme con la verdad.**

**-Que pasa contigo, y respóndeme con la verdad.-**dijo en tono de burla, levantando ambas cejas. Sasuke la miro mal.

**-Sakura, no estoy a tiempo para juegos.**

**-No sé de lo que hablas, Sasuke, así que déjame ir ya, quiero dormir, estoy muy cansada.-**mintió Sakura rápidamente, sabía que Sasuke iba a hacer algo si es que no hablaba, pero ella no quería hablar.

**-Sakura, no me tomes por idiota.**

**-Sasuke, te diré. No me gustas mas, ¿y que por eso? Deberías estar alegre, después de todo era una molestia para ti. Yo no quiero ser eso, quiero ser tu amiga.**

**-¿Y porque te deje de gustar?-**pregunto fingiendo no tener interés.

**-¿No escuchas nada de lo que te digo? Maldita sea…Sasuke, es imposible que tengamos algo, por eso es que…**

**-No es imposible.**

**· ¿¡Qué dijo!?· **

"_Oh, Kami, oh Kami, estoy imaginándome cosas, el no dijo eso, no lo dijo…"_-negó rotundamente Sakura a Inner, que estaba en shock.

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**no pudo terminar. **· ¿¡Que está haciendo!?·**grito Inner impresionada cada vez mas. Eso la tomo por sorpresa… No lo estaba haciendo. ¡No!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la torre estaba Gaara con sus hermanos. No había salido de allí en ningún instante… Bueno, ¿para qué mentir? Salió una vez antes de que sus hermanos se durmieran para ver la luna. La luna llena le llenaba de tranquilidad. Al sacar su arena para agarrar una frita que había en ese árbol, pudo oler claramente ese aroma… _Sangre. _Era su segunda aroma favorita, ya que la primera era el olor de cerezos que desprendía Sakura.

**-Haruno Sakura…-susurro al viento, que llevaba sus palabras.-una chica extraña, fastidiosa, gritona, bipolar.-**sonrió de medio lado por primera vez en seis años.**-pero lo más importante, valiente. ¿Sera lo suficientemente fuerte como para** **poder estar a mi lado de nuevo? No lo sé, debo esperar para conocer lo que el destino ha preparado para ella. Espero que regreses a mi lado de nuevo… Sakura.**

_**

* * *

"**__**La sorpresa es el móvil de cada descubrimiento.**__**"**_

"_**En**__** el próximo capítulo: **__Un golpe es una manera de decir quién es el que manda. Espero que eso te haya dado una lección bien grande, porque no pienso soportar más de ti."

* * *

_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Bien o mal? Este capítulo no es tan entretenido ni largo como el anterior, pero bueno… jeje. Dejen un review por favor :D**_

**Sabaku no nanami:**_si, a mi también me gusta la pareja que hacen esos dos, es demasiado tierna :D te aseguro que la tortura de pelear internamente no acabara, ya que Inner y Shukaku son demasiado malvados como para permitirlo. Qué suerte que el capitulo cuatro te haya parecido el mejor… jaja estaba inspirada ^^ y era muy confuso, si… Perdón por eso n.n'. O.O pobre Gaara-kun… No sabía lo que decía xD y no te preocupes, también soy así ¬¬… Espero no haber tardado mucho ^^_

**HarunoSakura-Chan1****: **_wuju! Qué suerte que te pasaste para dejar review ^^ Inner ¬¬ pobre de Sakura, matándola a la "inocente" xD jeje que suerte que te haya gustado el capitulo, le puse mucho esfuerzo y significa mucho para mí. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado… Y si no, deja de todas maneras review haciéndome saber en qué puedo mejorar ^^_

**-X-KathO-Chan-X-****: **_Wiii! __Te pareció lindo :3 ¡qué alegría! Puse lo mas que pude en ese capítulo ^^ gracias por pasarte y dejar review, ¡me encantan! ¡Son mi alimento! xD_

**Lauchiha:**_ ¡qué suerte que te haya gustado! ^^ Con gusto lo continúe, me estoy tratando de esforzar al máximo para que la historia mejore… aunque este capítulo no es el mejor, espero que te guste ^^ gracias por el review, me hace muy feliz!_

**Sakura-Gaara-15****:**_ gracias a tu review me puse a escribir de nuevo, en serio me puso muy contenta leerlo y sinceramente, ¡espero que te haya gustado! ^^ Gracias por el review, en serio, y si quieres puedes dejar un lindo review diciéndome en que aspectos debo mejorar :D_

_**~Aviso~**_

Quisiera informarles que edite los capítulos previos al cinco. Es para que haya una mejor lectura. Les aviso esto por si quieren pasar a leer los cambios, que son pocos y es innecesario volver a leer._ Gracias por su comprensión. _

_**¡¡Review!!**_


	6. Low Blow

_**Uy, aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradecer los **__**reviews**__**. Sinceramente leerlos me hacen felices. Al final como siempre, serán respondidos :D**_

_**Advertencias: Nada, o eso es lo que me dice mi distorsionada mente (xD)**_

_**Nota: Esta de más decir que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí, incluyendo nuevos personajes.

* * *

**_

·:· .**C**apítulo seis. ·:

†**N**ever Alone†

**L**ow Blow

_De: crazy-darkness

* * *

_

Sakura no lo podía creer. Inner por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras, ¿Qué le sucedía a ese sujeto? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer tal cosa? Maldición, era la única palabra que venía a su mente. Sasuke no supo porque, pero había levantado su mano alto para propinarle una bofetada a Haruno. Había sonado muy fuerte, eso explicaba porque estaba sintiendo que su mejilla ardía. Coloco su mano sobre ella y miro a Sasuke tristemente.

**-¿Por qué?…**-susurro con pena, mientras sus ojos se ponían brillosos.

**-Sakura, yo en serio lo…-**no pudo terminar.

**-Maldito seas, infeliz, aléjate de mi.-** a duras penas pudo decirlo ya que su vos estaba rota, sintió como un nudo en la garganta la estaba acorralando, y con toda la fuerza que tenia trato de aguantar el llanto. No solo porque él sea el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha tenía el derecho de hacer lo que se le da la gana. Sasuke trato de acercarse a ella, pero fue esquivado.

**-Por favor, Sakura, escúchame, no fue mi intención...-**trato e hablar de nuevo, pero la pelirrosa lo calló con la mirada. _"Que fría es su mirada, ella nunca fue así, ¿Qué le estará sucediendo?" _

**-¡Nunca más lo hagas! ¿Está claro?-**dijo antes de darse la vuelta e ir con Naruto de nuevo, dejando a Sasuke solo, ya no quería saber nada de él. Al llegar cerca de la fogata, vio a un Naruto cruzándose de brazos totalmente serio.

**-¿Qué te dijo, Sakura-chan?-**pregunto con notable molestia… O, mejor dicho, celos.

**-No importa, Naruto. En realidad fue una estupidez. No tienes porque molestarte.-**dijo con una fingida amable sonrisa. Esto le basto a Naruto, ya que no noto lo afectada que estaba. Sasuke se acerco con una mirada más fría que la que solía tener, si eso era posible, estaba meditando internamente. La sonrisa de la pelirrosa se hizo más grande, aunque por dentro estaba rota.**-Yo… Me voy a dormir.**

**-Está bien, Sakura-chan, yo vigilare.-**dijo con una gran sonrisa Naruto. Ella sonrió con algo de tristeza, se levanto y se metió debajo de un árbol, para dormir de una vez por dos horas.

**-¿Me podrías explicar que está sucediendo con Sakura-chan, dattebayo?**

**-No sé de qué me hablas, usuratonkachi, después de dos horas es el turno de ella de vigilar.**

Sasuke trataba de esquivar el tema. Pasaron los sobrantes cuatro días más. Sakura volvió a hablar con Sasuke para no levantar sospechas. Consiguieron el pergamino del cielo que les faltaba, con ayuda de Kabuto, un gennin que ya había presentado los exámenes chunnin seis veces anteriormente. Al fin en la torre, abrieron ambos pergaminos. Apareció Iruka-sensei gracias a la invocación que se produjo al abrir los pergaminos del cielo y de la tierra. Esto los sorprendió a los tres.

¿Kami, eres tan cruel como para dejar que den una prueba preliminar? Esto fue lo que pensó Sakura al recibir la noticia… Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo miro por unos segundos a su cabello. Estaba más corto… ¿Qué había pasado? **·Por lo menos está viva· **dijo Shukaku con media sonrisa. _"Si..."_ Concordó por primera vez Gaara.

Empezaron las pruebas. La **primera** batalla fue entre Sasuke y Yoroi Akado. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Sasuke pudo recuperarse y ganar.

La** segunda** fue entre Shino y el Zaku Abumi. Una pelea escalofriante en la cual ganaron Shino y sus insectos. La **tercera **entre Kankuro y el compañero de Kankuro y Yoroi. Gano Kankuro, sorprendiendo a algunos con su marioneta (Karasu)

La **cuarta **llego. Sakura en contra de Ino. Gaara apoyaba en sentimiento a Sakura, por alguna extraña razón no soportaba a Ino. El no sabía que no la soportaba por haber visto molestando a su "querida" amiga pelirrosa. Ya abajo, cuando nadie podía escuchar la conversación que tenían, Sakura hablo al fin.

**-Yo no peleare por Sasuke, Ino.-**dijo.

Claro que Ino se impresiono, no entendía. Empezó la batalla, que fue larga y según Tenten muy emocionante. Resulto un empate. Eso hizo que Sakura se sintiera horrible, dio lo mejor de ella, pero no era suficiente. Quería ser como sus compañeros, como muchos ninjas fuertes que había ahí. Al finalizar esos exámenes, conseguiría ser más fuerte, y ya sabía cómo. Estaba mal, pero requería una solución para ese problema que tanto le molestaba. Las otras batallas continuaron, hasta la novena.

**· ¡Lee en contra de Gaara! ¿¡A quién demonios hay que apoyar!?· **_"¡A ninguno! Digo, a ambos… mejor me callo. Lee dio su vida por mí. Gaara… es Gaara. Como sea, creo que los dos darán una buena batalla."_ Al terminar la batalla y declarando a Gaara ganador, una Haruno estaba aterrada. _"Oh Kami… él está destrozado, perdió en grande. ¡Pobre Lee! Gaara casi lo mata, no conocía esa parte de él." _Pensó tristemente Sakura. Cuando los exámenes preliminares dieron por finalizados, salió de allí lo más rápido posible, evitando toda oportunidad que se le presentara para ver a Sabaku no Gaara. No tenía miedo, bueno, si, y mucho, pero la razón que tenía más peso era la de que aniquilo a su amigo, al que dio la vida por ella. Las lágrimas brotaron, ¿Por qué todo esto pasaba? Salió con Kakashi del bosque de la muerte y dijo que se dirigía a su casa, aunque eso no era verdad. Siguió caminando, mirando el suelo, por lo que no se dio cuenta que choco en contra de alguien.

**-¡Fíjese por donde…!-**no termino, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.-** Ho… Hokage-sama, lo lamento, yo no prestaba…**

**-De verdad no importa, Haruno. **

Sakura supuso que el tercer Hokage había terminado su charla con los que pasaron las preliminares. Suspiro con evidente tristeza.

**-Me tengo que ir, Hokage-sama, adiós.-**se despidió cortésmente.

**-Espera, antes de irte, necesito hablar contigo, Haruno. **

**-¿Eh? Ha… Hai.**

Se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage, Sakura estaba más nerviosa que nunca, olvidando totalmente sus deseos de darse una ducha larga y relajante. Al llegar, entraron a una biblioteca más o menos pequeña, había cinco estantes bien ubicados en fila recta, el piso alfombrado de color marrón claro y paredes blancas, había una mesa pegada a la pared con cuatro sillas, dos de cada lado. El Hokage se sentó en una de ellas e invito a Sakura a sentarse a su lado.

**-Últimamente he visto a ese chico de la arena, Sabaku no Gaara, contigo paseándose en la aldea.-**el viejo fue directo al grano, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa.

**-¿Ah, s… si?**

**-Sí, y quisiera advertirte algo. Ese chico es muy peligroso, no quisiera que nada te pasara.**

**-Yo sé cuidarme sola, lord Hokage.-**exclamo más firme y sonando tranquila, aunque por dentro Inner golpeaba al aire con llamas en los ojos gritando algo así como: **· ¡Sé cuidarme sola! ¡Soy consciente de mis acciones y del peligro que estoy corriendo! ¡Si deciden matarme, pues me muero y ya!·**

Inner realmente estaba molesta. Sakura era débil. Eso hizo que su decisión fuera reforzada duramente.

**-Ya sé que si. Era tan solo una advertencia. Pero aparte de eso, te diré algo muy importante, algo que necesitas saber, y creo que ya estas bastante madura para poder escucharme y entenderme.**

Cuando termino de contarle todo, Sakura salió sorprendida, y horrorizada (más de lo que ya estaba). Esto cambiaba lo que hacía una hora antes consideraba mejor para tener poder. Ahora lo consideraba insensato y estúpido. ¿Jutsus prohibidos? Ella no era una criminal. No, no y mas no.

Llego a su casa y se metió a la ducha, evitando toda clase de preguntas que su madre le enviaba, no quería saber nada de ella y/o los exámenes chunnin. Era agua caliente, lo que necesitaba. Restregó todo su cuerpo con jabón, mientras pensaba en Lee y en lo mal que lo había tratado Gaara.

**-Esa fuerza tan monstruosa que tiene… Y el Hokage me lo advirtió, no quiero verlo, pero a la vez sí. Mejor es evitarlo por un tiempo.-**susurro terminando la conversación consigo misma y salió de la ducha envuelta por una toalla. Llego a su habitación y se vistió, lista para salir en busca de Naruto y tal vez visitar a Sasuke en el hospital. Después de todo, no la iba a volver a golpear, ¿o sí? No, no creía. También necesitaba ver a Lee. Haría lo primero que se presentase. Y eso fue, el hospital. Sasuke. Al preguntar, le dijeron que no podía verlo ni a Sasuke ni a Lee.

**-Hola, Sakura.-**saludo una voz bastante familiar detrás de ella justo cuando iba a salir de la recepción. Era…

**-Tenten… Hola. ¿Estás mejor?**

**-Sí, ya me dieron de alta. **

**-¿Tan rápido?**

**-Es que las heridas que tenia no eran tan graves. Vamos afuera y me cuentas que sucedió en los otros encuentros.**

**-Está bien…-**asintió mientras salían del hospital, olvidando ir a ver a Naruto. De verdad Tenten se había recuperado rápido, aunque haya perdido había que admitir que era fuerte. Llegaron al puente donde solían encontrarse el equipo siete, y Sakura comenzó a contarle todo lo que paso en las otras cinco batallas.

**-¿Lee… casi muere? Oh por Kami… No puedo creerlo, y Neji casi mata a su prima, creo que se paso. Pero Neji es fuerte, debía suponerse que nadie lo derrotaría, aunque ese Gaara... Pobre Lee, es fuerte pero al parecer no fue lo suficiente.**

**-Así es, que suerte que Naruto derroto a Kiba, sinceramente lo subestimo.**

**-Sí, pero ahora peleara contra Neji.- **_"Definitivamente no creo que gane, Neji es un genio, uno de los más fuertes en esta aldea." _Pensó Tenten, con un poco de pena por Naruto.

**-Yo creo que Naruto y Sasuke tienen oportunidad. Aunque Gaara podría destrozar a Sasuke, el es fuerte…**-dijo tristemente. Tenten se percato que su acompañante estaba algo triste y entonces prefirió cambiar de tema.

**-Y dime, ¿quieres entrenar? Podemos aprender algunas cosas una de la otra.**

**-Sí, suena bien.-**sonrió Haruno.

Ambas se fueron a un bosquecillo, empezaron a entrenar. Sakura enseño a Tenten sobre el perfecto control del chackra, algunos ninjutsus y Tenten enseño la manipulación de las armas. Ambas estaban agotadas al pasar cinco horas entrenando, además que ya había oscurecido. Se dispusieron a beber agua y hablar. Había árboles rodeando la zona en donde estaba, el césped era muy lindo y estaba cuidado, con unas tres rocas grandes ubicadas en línea recta. Ambas se dirigieron a una y apoyaron la espalda en ella, sentándose en el césped. Hablaron de algunas cosas sin importancia, y sintieron que serian buenas amigas.

Se dirigieron a sus casas, pues ya era bastante tarde y prefirieron regresar a su casa. Al llegar a cierto punto ambas se separaron y prosiguieron. Sin embargo, Sakura no fue a su casa, no quería, tenía un extraño presentimiento. No supo donde llego después de tanto caminar sin un destino preciso. **·Genial, estamos perdidas· **_"Veré que hacer." _Subió al techo de una casa desconocida y observo por todas partes. Al observar las estrellas, se recordó de _él. _

**-Gaara, ¿Qué te sucedió?**

**-¿Sakura?-**pregunto una voz detrás de ella. Sakura dio un respingo. Conocía esa voz, y escucharla precisamente no eran buenas noticias. _"Oh por Kami, esto es un desastre."

* * *

_

"_**La gente no tiene idea de hasta qué punto es arrastrado por el miedo. Este miedo no es fácilmente definible. Hay momentos en que este miedo se vuelve casi una obsesión" **_

"_**En**__** el próximo capítulo: **__Kami, mi cuerpo era como piedra, no reaccionaba. Era como un kunai en la espalda… Mi corazón se apretaba, y un nudo en mi garganta evitaba que hablara. Quería gritar, matar a alguien, y si que lo haría. Mataría a ese idiota. Por su culpa comenzó esto, aunque debía admitir que sabía que iba a pasar. Él me lo advirtió."_

**

* * *

Y… ¿cómo estuvo? Recibo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos. Cualquier duda envíenme un ****review****, que recuerden son mi alimento, y no quiero morir de hambre T.T**

**HarunoSakura-Chan1****: **_espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, siempre es un placer leer tus __review's__ :D_

**Sabaku No Dark Angel: **_que suerte que te guste la historia. Gracias por tu __review__, muy alegre me puse al leerlo :D espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo._

**Sakura-Gaara-15: **_sí que me animo leer tu __review__, y sinceramente me gusta mucho saber que te gusta. ¡Gracias! :D_

**Sabaku no Nanami:**_ ¡¡no importa!! Qué suerte que te haya gustado, y espero que este capítulo también lo disfrutes :D_

_**¡¡Review!!**_


	7. Hug me and don't let me go

_**Ufff… ¡Acabo de terminar! Kami, lo escribí a la velocidad de la luz xD… Lo que logra hacer comer tanto dulce ^^En el próximo capítulo se dirá como se conocieron ese par (¡SI! ¡AL FIN! xD) Como sea, los dejo leer en paz. ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

_**Advertencias: Nada, o eso es lo que me dice mi distorsionada mente (xD)**_

_**Nota: Esta de más decir que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí, incluyendo nuevos personajes.

* * *

**_

·:· .**C**apítulo siete. ·:

†**N**ever Alone†

**H**ug me and don't let me go

_De: crazy-darkness

* * *

_

Las sorpresas nunca acababan para nuestra kunoichi de cabello rosa. La recién mencionada dio un gran respingo y trato de no lucir asustada, para finalmente voltearse y encontrarse cara a cara con él. Después de todo, no podía salir corriendo por él. Debía enfrentarlo, y preguntarle porque. Pero no quería que él lo tome mal, porque, aparte de su vida –cosa que mucho no le importaba en verdad– peligraba otra cosa muy importante: Sus sentimientos, de ambos. Sakura se marchitaría si el muchacho la atacaba. Empezó a ganar un gran cariño por él. ¿Cómo, había sucedido eso sí, según ella, hace poco lo conocía? Y ella no sabía, pero el también sentía algo similar a eso. Aunque no sabía, aunque no entendía…

**-Gaara…-**susurro, dejando escapar de sus ojos dos gotas de agua salada. _"Soy una llorona"_ Pensó apenada Sakura.

**-¿Qué sucede contigo?-**pregunto tranquilamente y con una pizca de frialdad –más de la usual–, aunque por dentro se preguntaba a quien tenía que torturar y matar.

**-Nada, es que me entro algo en los ojos.-**susurro secando sus lágrimas que surcaban lentamente por su mejilla, y en su rostro se reflejaba un pésimo intento de linda sonrisa.

**-Si tú lo dices…-**dijo justo antes de volver a sentir ese calor rodeando su cuerpo. El aroma de cerezos que desprendía Sakura le encantaba. Ella lo abrazaba y él lo disfrutaba mientras que mantenía sus brazos apartados de ella. _"Ese aroma es único" _pensó al tiempo en que cerraba sus ojos. **·Creo que por primera vez me equivoque, mocoso· **dijo Shukaku algo malhumorado. El detestaba equivocarse, aunque esa era la primera vez que sentía como era. Siempre supo como seria: detestable.

**-Por favor, Gaara, abrázame. Necesito eso.**

**-Hmp…- **él no quería revelar que en verdad deseaba tocarla por primera vez, que quería dar su primer abrazo. Pero, por ella, lo haría. Por la persona que lo hizo cambiar de esa manera, y así pudo experimentar cosas nuevas, cosas que antes pensaba no eran necesarias, que lo hacían sentir… Más _humano. _Rodeo su cintura con un brazo. Se sintió bien. Ella era única, y por nada la dejaría ir. _Nunca lo permitiría._

**-Necesito preguntarte algo, Gaara.-**informo Sakura luego de unos largos minutos de silencio. Lentamente se soltaron y ella miro el tejado de la casa antes de continuar. – Este era de un color marrón oscuro, y estaba algo destruido. – Iba a decir algo cuando sintió algo que empujaba su mentón hacia arriba. No pudo evitar darse cuenta que la mano de Gaara estaba fría. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre la de ella. Sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas.

**-Cuando hablas con alguien, mírala al rostro.**

**-Ha… Hai.**

**-Continua.-**_"Kami, Kami, Kami… Esta tan cerca, ¿Qué hago? ¿Le pregunto o no?" _pensaba Sakura algo apenada, mientras sentía la sangre de su rostro arder como nunca antes. **· ¡Kyaaa!, ese chico es más lindo de cerca. ¡Quiero…!·**

**-Etto… pu-pues quería sa-saber… etto… Eh…- **Sakura empezó a desesperando, aunque no más que el pobre shinobi pelirrojo y… Shukaku. El sospechaba que podía estar pasando, y esta vez no se equivocaría.-** ¿Qué sucedió con tu encuentro en contra de Rock Lee en los exámenes Chunnin?-**pregunto ya algo un poco más segura.

Gaara sin poder reprimirlo, lanzo una mirada fría, agria y cargada con algo de odio a la pobre Kunoichi, a la que se erizo los cabellos de la nuca y de la espalda. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar cada momento especial que había? Sakura se dijo que esa era una de las peores miradas que había recibido en toda su corta vida, pero no peor que la de su padre aquella vez… Pero sin duda igual no la podría olvidar. _"Genial, cave mi propia tumba y lo ofendí, bien hecho Sakura, siempre arruinas todo"_pensó con tristeza Sakura**·Estupideces nunca antes vistas·**_ "¿Qué podría ser peor?"_

**-Fue derrotado por mí, eso fue lo que sucedió allí.-**he ahí la respuesta a su pregunta. Definitivamente, eso era peor. Esas palabras tan frías… ¿Cómo podría decir cosas tan horribles como esas? Sakura sintió como si alguien le lanzara agua fría por todo el cuerpo. Cada miembro de su cuerpo en formación sentía encogimiento. Inner estaba aterrada. De nuevo en peligro de muerte. Pero esta vez era demasiado diferente. Demasiado para ella, ya que se lo busco.

**-Pe-pero ¿Por qué de esa manera? El no merecía eso, Ga… Gaara.-**se atrevió a abrir la boca de nuevo. ¿Qué está mal con ella? Simplemente lo dejo escapar, logrando asegurar su muerte.

**-Vete.-**ordeno Gaara mientras estirajeaba con ambas manos su cabello rojo y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Shukaku se enojo, se había equivocaba de nuevo, y para el eso ya no era un juego.

**-Pero, Gaara, ¿Qué te…?-** Sakura lo miro confundida.

-¡Vete!-esta vez lo grito. Ella, dudando se marcho velozmente, mientras que Gaara se lanzaba de rodilla abajo contra el piso, lanzado algunos gritos. ·Luna llena· susurro Shukaku sonriendo de manera terrorífica y maligna. Shukaku trataba de apoderarse de su cuerpo, y hay que decir que lo estaba logrando.

**(·)**

Pasaron unos días, Sakura regreso sana y salva a su casa, pero en un estado bastante deprimente. Hiyori estaba preocupada, nunca la había visto así. Su hija era muy alegre usualmente, y siempre acudía a ella por su consejo cuando estaba triste o preocupada. Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió esa vez, Sakura ni se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra a su madre desde que había regresado a su casa. Estaba aplicando "La ley del Hielo" en contra de su madre, claro que esta última no tenía idea del porque. Hiyori Haruno nunca se entero de la charla que hubo entre Sakura y el tercer Hokage.

**(·)**

A Gaara ya nada le importaba. La noche en la que Shukaku apodero su mente, mato con a veinte aldeanos como mínimo, sin piedad, sin escuchar sus gritos desesperados. Un monstruo de verdad. Ahora solo tenía dos objetivos, el primero era matar a Sasuke Uchiha, y el segundo, no tan diferente al primero, era matar al maldito infeliz que había causado sus problemas con Sakura. Shukaku le había dicho que eso pasaría, pero no le creyó en un principio hasta que sucedió. Maldecía a Rock Lee, a Sakura Haruno, al asqueroso Shukaku. En fin, a todo ser humano restante no mencionado. Para descargarse, usaba a sus hermanos. Los amenazaba, se burlaba en silencio y sin ninguna sola sonrisa de ellos, incluso hasta casi mata a Kankuro con su arena, porque fastidiaba mucho. Encontró a Ino, que se asusto al verlo, y desapareció. _"Estuvo cerca, casi la mato" _pensó Gaara. Pero aunque se desquitaba con hasta incluso una miserable roca, aplastándola, no le servía, porque quería tenerla a su lado, oler su delicioso aroma a cerezos, la necesitaba.

**(·)**

Sakura miraba a su madre fijamente. Ambas estaban en la sala de su casa, y ese silencio era tan incomodo que sentía que todos sus huesos se retorcían y mutilaban. Hiyori estaba muy apenada, con sus ojos llorosos.

**-Es porque tú me ocultaste toda mi vida algo importante, algo que me concierne a mí, que merecía saberlo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-¿Ya lo sabes? ¿Co-como?**

**-No necesitas saber cómo. **

**-Bien. Te mostrare la foto de Gaara.**

"_¿Gaara? De eso no se trata… ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué paso con Gaara? Kami… ¿QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?" _Hiyori saco una caja pequeña y cubierta de polvo que se encontraba encima del estante de libro. Se lo acerco a Sakura, y se lo dio. Abrió la caja para encontrarse con algo que nunca se había imaginado. _"No puede ser"

* * *

_

"_**Un abrazo es el festejo del encuentro, el consuelo del dolor, la alegría de tener a la persona que aprecias."**_

_**"En el próximo capítulo:**__ Esto es increíble. Al parecer a Gaara lo conocía años atrás, y esa es la razón por la cual cada vez que lo veía me sentía así. Desde que lo conocí, me gusta. Pero ahora es más que eso, creo que me enamore. ¿Podrá perdonarme? ¿Qué pasara con Lee? Espero que Gaara vuelva a ser el de antes. 'Gaara… Estoy enamorada de ti'"_

_**

* * *

**_

**¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bien, mal, me debo jubilar (xD)? Opinen ^^ Y una cosa… Dentro de unos capítulos más la historia terminara, y lo siento si este es algo corto (demasiado) pero recién empecé las clases de nuevo y tengo que hacer millones de cosas. No tengo vida social T_T y yo que aparte de literatura quiero estudiar medicina… Uff… ¬¬ debo estudiar mucho para ingresar… Dentro de poco… ¡Basta de divagues! Jeje… Ahora, cuando termine este comenzare una nueva historia, y sinceramente espero que les guste. Gracias a los ****review's**** de:**

**Sakura-Gaara-15: **_:D Jajaja si se enojo, pero no mucho ^^ como sea, espero que vuelvas a pasar. ¡Gracias! Me encanta leer tus review's, me alimentan._

**HarunoSakura-Chan1: **_jaja no se cómo se me ocurrió, pero mi mente distorsionada cada día inventa nuevas cosas xD como sea, ¡espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo!_

**Sabaku No ****Dark Angel: **_Adoro leer tus__ review's. Me hace sentir mucho mejor, y me anima a continuar. Gracias por el consejo, me encanto y te aseguro que me servirá :D como sea, nos leemos. _

**Sabaku No Nanami: **_que suerte que te haya gustado. Que malo es Sasuke ¬¬ no me agrada mucho que digamos xD… jaja ten por segura que lo perdono… Ahora solo falta Lee ¬¬. Gracias por tu review, en serio me anima mucho, me inspira xD como sea, espero volver a leerte ^^_

**Me despido. Su escritora con graves problemas mentales, Hayley.**

**¡REVIEW!**

* * *


	8. The Truth

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! En serio lo lamento, tarde demasiado con este capítulo… Pero quiero que sepan que hice lo más que podía para que quedara presentable, y sé que ninguna excusa sirve, pero realmente espero que me perdonen… En serio, la próxima no tardaré tanto. **

**En este capítulo trato de explicar todo lo sucedido, pero no se apresuren, que aún falta mucho para que la historia termine.**

**_Advertencias: Nada, o eso es lo que me dice mi distorsionada mente (xD)_**

**_Nota: Esta de más decir que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí, incluyendo nuevos personajes._**

* * *

•:• .**C**apítulo ocho. •:•

†**N**ever Alone†

**T**he Truth

**De: **_Mistress of Nightmare_

_

* * *

_

Sakura se quedó pasmada en el suelo, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y con una mano en la boca. En la otra se encontraba el objeto que tanta confusión le creaba, una pequeña fotografía vieja pero bien conservada. ¿Por qué ella estaba sentada a su lado, con una sonrisa tan inocente? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Dio un gran respingo, necesitaba relajarse. Miró a su madre a los ojos, notando que estaban inundados de pena.

**-Gaara está tan diferente aquí...-**susurró de manera inaudible. Definitivamente el niño tenía algo diferente. Sus ojos no reflejaban el odio que en el presente lo hacían, pero tampoco era la mirada más alegre del mundo, de hecho el Sabaku No ni siquiera sonreía. Pero al menos no era un ser repleto de odio y sediento de sangre que aterrorizaba hasta a su propia sombra. Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que él se convierta en _eso. _Sakura se fue corriendo a su cuarto sin pronunciar palabra. _"Soy una idiota, pero de alguna manera lo arreglaré."_

**(·)**

Ya había pasado el mes previsto por los finalistas y los espectadores. Nada interesante había pasado, excepto Gaara casi habla con Sakura en el hospital y casi mata a Lee. Maldecía con todo su fuero interno a Naruto y Shikamaru, ese par de entrometidos.

Iba caminado por las calles al estadio, maldiciendo al primero que pasara, hasta que un pequeño niño lo vio, empezó a llorar y salió corriendo en búsqueda de su madre. **·Eso es, llora pequeño· **Shukaku rió con maldad, hasta que una mosca paso, la tragó por accidente y casi se asfixia, pero pudo escupirla a tiempo. **·Maldito insecto, los detesto· **_"Una vez me comentaste que los amabas" _**· ¡Cállate, niño bonito!·** profirió el Shukaku de malhumor, aplastando al ya muerto insecto.

**(·)**

En medio de la batalla entre Gaara y Sasuke, la Haruno se encontraba con las manos tapándole el rostro. No sabía a quién apoyar… Al asesino maniático o al antipático de su compañero de equipo. Aunque, para ser justos, no quería que Sasuke Uchiha muera… Tal vez sea un desgraciado desconsiderado y presumido, pero ella lo quería a pesar de todo eso. _"Bueno, al menos eso creo." _Suspiro. Definitivamente iba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza por tanto pensar.

**(·)**

Gaara se encontraba desquiciado, estaba a punto de matar a Uchiha Sasuke de una vez por todas, pero _ella _se interpuso, _ella _lo protegía a _él_. Por más enojado que estaba, no podía ni siquiera causarle un rasguño intencionalmente, ella era Haruno Sakura, su _amiga._ La primera y única persona que lo aceptó. No la iba a lastimar. Pero Shukaku se estaba apoderando de él. La lanzó en contra de un árbol, apretándola cada vez más fuerte.

Sakura susurró una última e inaudible frase antes de caer inconsciente…

**-Te quiero... Gaara.-**

**(·)**

· [_Sakura estaba caminando de noche por las vacías calles de Suna, aburrida. No era muy tarde. Se había escapado de su casa, ya que su padre había salido para cumplir la misión por la que había viajado hasta allí. Su madre nunca la descubriría, no tenía habilidades ninja. Eso la hacía enojar, ¿Por qué su padre debía ser tan… frágil? Soltó un suspiro. Miró a su alrededor, y para su sorpresa se encontró con un par de ojos aguamarina observarla fijamente, el niño estaba sentado en una hamaca (balancín). Al darse cuenta de eso, se ruborizo. _"De seguro se burla de mi frente" _pensó resignada. _

**_-No tengo nada que perder.-_**_susurró acercándose lentamente a aquel lindo niño pelirrojo.**-Hola, soy Haruno Sakura.-**_

_El niño la observó bien. Pensó que lo mejor sería responderle, para que luego se asustara y saliera huyendo._

**_-Soy Sabaku No Gaara.-_**_ reveló despacio. Espero silenciosamente que la niña salga corriendo y llorando, pero en vez de eso, se sentó en el piso, en frente de él._

**_-¿Porqué te encuentras solo?-_**

**_-¿Por qué te encuentras sola tú?-_**_respondió evadiendo la pregunta._

**_-Yo no soy de aquí, escape de casa porque estaba muy aburrida. Aún no he hecho amigos._**

**_-Hmp…-_**_abrazó a su pequeño osito más fuerte y miró el suelo, tratando eludir su mirada. Sakura no notó el leve sonrojo del muchacho, y se quedo pensativa, sin mover un solo musculo._

**_-Eso me da una idea… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_**

**_·_**

**_·_**

_Sakura regreso a su casa contenta, entrando por la ventana. Lo que no esperaba encontrar era a sus padres parados enfrente de ella, notablemente enojados. Se aterró._

**_-¡Haruno Sakura! ¿¡Dónde estuviste!? ¡Ya es de medianoche! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA! _**

**_-Mamá, tan solo salí un rato porque estaba aburrida.-_**

**_-Tranquila, Hiyori, no le ha sucedido nada.-_**

**_-Pero si algo le hubiera pasado…-_**_Hiyori agitó su cabeza alarmada, no quería pensar lo que pudo haberle pasado a su única hija._

**_-Tengo un nuevo amigo… Su nombre es Sabaku No Gaara.-_**

_Daichi y Hiyori Haruno miraron a Sakura con su cara marcada por el horror. El hijo del Kazekage…_

_Daichi fulminó con la mirada a su hija como nunca antes. _"Si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría cuatro metros bajo tierra."

**_-Te prohíbo que seas su amiga, Sakura. ¿Entiendes?_**

**_-Pero…-_**

**_-Nada de peros. Ahora duerme.-_**_ordenó saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación. Hiyori lo siguió en silencio. Sakura derramó lágrimas en silencio. Su habitación del hotel era pequeña y cuadrada, con solo una ventana en el primer piso. Al lado de la ventana que daba hacia fuera, se encontraba su pequeño lecho para dormir y en frente había un escritorio rectangular, hacia la izquierda de la cama estaba la puerta abierta. La habitación era blanca, sin algún decorativo, y su maleta se encontraba encima del escritorio._

**_·_**

**_·_**

_Sakura veía a Gaara todos los días e incluso en las noches, cuando se escapaba. Cada vez conocía más de él, aunque le costo de verás ganar su confianza. Ya había pasado un mes. Se tenían que ir al día siguiente, al parecer su padre terminó su misión más rápido ya que una vieja amiga de la pareja se le unió para ayudarlo._

_La pelirrosa ya se lo había contado, pero igual le parecía muy difícil verlo a la cara. Pidió a un hombre que pasaba que les tomara una foto, al ver a Gaara, accedió asustado. Esto hizo que Gaara se sienta mal. Al regresar a su casa, escondió la fotografía. Se largo a comer con su padre y con Hazuki (la amiga). Su madre se quedó a hacer unos cuantos arreglos. Al regresar Sakura a casa sola, se encontró con su madre hecha fiera… Y en su mano estaba la fotografía. Sakura se asusto de sobremanera._

**_-Mamá, puedo explicarlo… Yo…-_**

**_-¡No hay nada que explicar, niña! ¡Nos desobedeciste! ¡Seguiste siendo amiga del… del monstruo! –_**

**-Sa-Sasuke…**

**_-¡NO ES NINGÚN MONSTRUO! ¡ES _****MI _AMIGO!-_**

**-Naruto…**

_Hiyori la miró fijamente, y la abrazó repentinamente._

**_-Lo… Lamento… Creo que tu padre y yo exageramos… Tal vez el niño no es peligroso.-_**

_Sakura correspondió el abrazo._

_Unas horas después, Hazuki apareció asustada informando que mataron a su padre por orden del Kazekage. A Hiyori eso le pareció suficiente. Pidió a Hazuki para que borrara todo recuerdo de Gaara de la mente de Sakura, ya que Hazuki aprendió jutsus muy poderosos, era la ninja más poderosa del País del Rayo. Hizo exactamente lo que le pidió la angustiada Hiyori._

_ **-Pero algún día, dentro de algunos años recordara lo sucedido…-**_

**_-Unos años son suficientes.-_**_ expresó Hiyori, mientras que llorando escondía la fotografía en una caja.] · _

**(·)**

Sakura despertó alrededor de paredes totalmente blancas y limpias, rodeada de camas vacías y utilizadas, con Kakashi a su lado sentado en una silla, leyendo su libro, como era normal.

**-Sen…Sensei… ¿Qué ha sucedido?-**

**-Nada interesante, Naruto y Sasuke se encuentran también aquí, mira a tu derecha.-**

Sakura lo hizo, mirando a Naruto en la cama de al lado, y Sasuke a la derecha de él, ambos totalmente dormidos. Sakura sonrió.

**-Al fin un merecido descanso para esos dos… Los únicos que lucharon.-**susurró Sakura algo apenada… De nuevo ella era la débil, de nuevo se encontraba atrás de todos, pero eso iba a cambiar.

**-Hokage-sama, antes de morir…-**Sakura abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. _"Murió… Mu-rió."_ Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería llorar. Kakashi también esperó unos minutos antes de continuar, sin apartar la vista de su libro.**-…Me informó que tú querías buscar a Hazuki Nakatomi, de la ****aldea oculta de las Nubes.**

La kunoichi tragó saliva y afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza.

**-Quisiera que ella… Me entrenara.-**

**-Bueno, por ahora nadie supo de ella desde hace seis años.-**_"desde que murió mi padre… Ya lo sé."_**-Pero si alguien averigua su paradero, serás la primera en enterarse.-**

Sakura sonrió. Esperaba que algún día la encontraran.

**-Por cierto, el chico raro que los atacó se encuentra en una al lado de la de Sasuke.-**dijo como si no importara, pero con un tono de broma escondido. Sakura se enderezó, entendiendo la indirecta de su sensei. Se levanto lentamente y se acercó a él.

**-¿Y tus hermanos?-**pregunto en un tono muy despacio a Gaara, mirando su atuendo blanco de hospital.

**-Dijeron que iban a traerme algo de comer.-**respondió en el mismo tono, mirando hacia otro lugar.**-Lamento lo sucedido.-**dijo algo sonrojado.

**-Perdonado.-**dijo sonriéndole y sentándose en una de las sillas que se encontraban al lado izquierdo de Gaara.**-Te encuentras bien, eso es lo que importa. Eres… mi amigo-** admitió con algo de dolor.

**-No entiendo… Sakura.-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**preguntó confundida.

**-Por qué quieres… Ser mi amiga.-**

**-Gaara… A mí me pareció que te juzgaron muy rápido cuando eras pequeño… Recuerdo cuando me lo contaste de pequeños.-**

**-¿Recuerdas?-**

**-Sí, y no te sorprendas. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré allí por ti desde ahora en adelante… Como vives en Suna, cada vez que pueda te visitaré y tú me visitarás a mí, claro, si es que quieres.-**

**-Hmp… Yo… Nunca tuve un amigo, y…-**eso era nuevo para él, le costaba mucho expresarse.

**-Gaara… ****Quizá yo no sea la mejor amiga del mundo pero quiero estar a tu lado en aquellos momentos en los que incluso a mí me odies. Quiero que cuentes conmigo, que me dejes ayudarte, apoyarte siempre.-**

**-Significas para mí… Más de lo que puedo expresar.-**sonrió amargamente.-**Y la verdad es que no puedo expresar mucho.-**

Sakura sonrió y lo abrazo. Este era el comienzo de una nueva amistad…

**(·)**

Sasuke se fue, dejando a Sakura devastada. Era su amigo… Ella lo quería, así se lo había expresado. Él solo se lo agradeció, alegando que ella también era una buena amiga, pero que eso no bastaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se sentía más inútil que nunca.

·

Gaara salva a Lee, y Sakura le paga con un beso en la mejilla. Esos sentimientos dentro de la pelirrosa se desataban de manera más profunda, estaba enamorándose cada vez más de su amigo… Pero no podía evitarlo. No era intencional.

·

La Hokage aceptó la oferta de la pelirrosa y decidió entrenarla, en definitiva seria una nueva experiencia, y al menos mejoraría más. Pero ella, secretamente seguía obsesionada en la búsqueda de Hazuki Nakatomi.

·

La misión que consistía a ayudar a salvar a la única alumna de Gaara, Matsuri, de la que la pelirrosa tenía envidia. Fue todo un éxito, y Gaara estaba totalmente agradecido por los cuidados de su _amiga_.

·

Naruto se marcha para entrenar con uno de los 3 sannin… Dejándola sin equipo, totalmente sola en la aldea. Con las pocas visitas de Gaara. Lo único que ahora esperaba era su regreso, y la milagrosa aparición de Hazuki.

**(·)**

Tres años después…

* * *

**_"El amigo ha de ser como la sangre, que acude luego a la herida sin esperar a que le llamen."_**

**_"En el próximo capítulo: _**_A Sakura le atormentaba esas dolorosas palabras que el pelirrojo aseguró a Naruto. 'Sakura y yo somos solo amigos.' Amigos… Solo eso. Repentinamente odiaba esa palabra y su significado. En la nueva misión… Esa muchacha era demasiado escandalosa. Tenía que hacer algo… '¿Acaso sientes algo por Gaara-kun?' Se sonroja repentinamente 'Estoy enamorada de mi sensei' En ese momento ella tenía que darse por vencida."_

* * *

**Uy… Hice todo lo que podía en unas pocas horas, y creo que está bien. Mis sinceras disculpas por la tardanza… Espero que les haya gustado, y tengo muchas ideas nuevas que espero desarrollarlas correctamente. **

**Den su opinión por favor :D**

**¡REVIEW!**


	9. Pervert please help me

**¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADO!!!!**

**Estoy siendo insultada en este mismo instante xD Perdón por tardar un poco, pero cuatrocientas ideas agolparon mi mente en un segundo… Espero que este bien, y hay humor, claro, después de pasar la parte dramática. Aparece Kankuro más pervertido de lo normal, y al final habrá una gran pregunta para ustedes que incluso puede cambiar el rumbo del fic, tan solo lean al final del capítulo y respóndanla. **

_**Advertencias: Hace mucho que no veo algún capítulo del secuestro de Gaara, así que no se si está bien. Además que tiene diálogos algo fuerte (contribución especial de Kankuro). Nada más, o eso es lo que me dice mí distorsionada mente jeje.**_

_**Nota: Esta de más decir que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí, incluyendo nuevos personajes.

* * *

**_

•:• .**C**apítulo nueve. •:•

†**N**ever Alone†

**P**ervert please help me

**De: **_Mistress of Nightmare

* * *

_

_El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen._

**William Shakespeare

* * *

**

Tres años, en esa cantidad de tiempo muchas cosas habían pasado. El lazo de amistad entre el Sabaku No y la Haruno había avanzado de manera proporcional. Sakura conoció mejor a Matsuri, ya que en sus misiones en Suna ella y Temari eran su única compañía y para ser sinceros, le parecía una muchacha muy agradable, aunque le molestaba mucho que persiguiera todo el tiempo a Gaara. El recién mencionado se volvió Kazekage… Su cabeza valía mucho más que antes. ¿Y Kankuro? Extrañamente, se había vuelto un buen amigo de cierta pelirrosa.

**(·)**

Naruto regresó a la aldea, alegrándola de manera sospechosa, o al menos a los ojos de Temari y Shikamaru.

Naruto se enteró de todas las novedades, y se enojo cuando supo que Gaara se volvió Kazekage.

Justo esa semana, para completar, los de Akatsuki secuestraron a Gaara _"¿Pero qué demonios se creen que son?"_ **·Una de las bandas criminales más peligrosas del mundo, sí, creo que eso. · **Sakura estaba tan encolerizada que ni siquiera se digno a responder. Ya en la búsqueda, repentinamente surgió una pregunta.

**-¿Q-qué sucede si extrae el Bijuu del cuerpo del cuerpo Jinchuuriki?-**preguntó Sakura después de la batalla contra Uchiha Itachi, con un nerviosismo mal encubierto en su voz. Antes de responder, Chiyo y Kakashi se miraron fijamente. El último soltó aire antes de responder.

**-Muere.-**la aridez con que pronuncio aquella simple pero horrenda palabra la dejo perpleja. Fue consciente de que perdió todo rastro de seriedad que tanto le había costado forjar al sentir que una lágrima traicionera se fugo de su mirada esmeralda. _"Naruto… Gaara-kun."_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para evitar que las lágrimas se aglomeraran en sus ojos, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería perder a las dos personas que más amaba, las que más la protegieron a ella.

"_¡Maldición! Si tan solo no hubiera sentimiento alguno en mi alma, esto no habría pasado…" _**· ¿Te arrepientes de amar a Gaara y a Naruto?· **Preguntó su Inner por primera vez seria. Esta pregunta fue como una fuerte cachetada en su cara. Sabía la respuesta. _"Ie…"_

**-Sakura-chan-**la voz de su compañero de equipo hizo que Sakura levantará la mirada despertando de su reciente ensueño.**-No dejaré que Gaara muera,-**alegó el rubio con su hermosa sonrisa.**-es una promesa.-**terminó.

Ella creía ciegamente en sus palabras. Era como un dogma para ella, totalmente fiel.

**-Na-Naruto…-**ella quiso decirle que también se preocupaba por él, pero la interrumpió justo cuando abrió ligeramente sus labios.

**-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, lograremos rescatarlo.-**Miró a su alrededor, los árboles majestuosos que se extendían hacia el cielo, pero ellos se encontraban como en un circulo donde ningún solo árbol se encontraba. El pasto tan verde que mareaba. Los troncos se veían tan duros como oscuros… Suspiró, y sin prestar atención al cadáver que tenía en frente, salto al árbol más cercano para continuar la carrera en busca de _su _Gaara. Los otros tres no dudaron en seguirla.

**(·)**

"_Deidara, maldito bastardo hijo de perra."_ No pudo evitar pensar eso cuando vio que huía aprisionando a Gaara. Se sentó sobre él… Unos improperios fueron reprimidos. Sentía unas terribles ganas de apretar a ese maldito hombre-mujer (Deidara) y reír cual cínica al tiempo que lo mataba. Tenía a Gaara, al muchacho al que ella _**amaba**_**. **Ella negaba rotunda y tercamente su muerte, ya los estaban alcanzando, y si Kakashi-sensei y Naruto no lo mataron ya, ella haría puré al travesti de Akatsuki, como paso con Sasori.

Al alcanzarlos, Deidara había creado una gran explosión y escapo, pero al menos Naruto lo había salvado… al cuerpo inerte de Gaara… justo cuando Neji advirtió. Kakashi los salvo usando el _Mangekyou Sharingan. _De manera histérica corrió hacia el cadáver, mientras que sin notarlo Kakashi la miraba apenado. No supo en qué momento habían llegado el grupo de Gai-sensei, seguramente hace unos minutos, pero no le importaba ya.

Al tocar su cuello en busca de una mínima señal de vida, no la encontró. En ese mismo instante estaba haciendo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvar a su amigo. Se comenzó a desesperar a no percibir ningún solo cambio. Lo trasladaron a otro lugar, donde todo lo que los rodeaba era el cielo y el pasto de un color verdoso. Trataba de curar sus heridas una vez allí, mas nada funcionaba.

Miro a Naruto, que tenía la mirada terriblemente dolorido y su corazón se rompió al darse cuenta de la realidad. Las lágrimas que retenía ya no las pudo aguantar. Las soltó con toda la amargura que embragaba su alma. Allí todos sabían que Gaara le había ayudado a soportar muchas adversidades, en especial Tenten, quién se acerco a Sakura y colocó una mano en su hombro, mostrándole su apoyo.

Sakura odiaba, aborrecía sentirse así de _**débil**_.

**-Gaara…-**Tenten fue la única que alcanzo a oír, ya que se puso de cuclillas a su lado sin apartar su mano de la pelirrosa.**- ¿por-por q-qué m-me de-de-jaste?-**alcanzó a susurrar entre sollozos que no podía reprimir.**-Te-te amé y-y no de-dejar-ré de hacerlo nunca.-**recostó su cabeza por su pecho, y sus sollozos casi no se escuchaban.**-T-te a-amo… Te-te am-amo…-**

Tenten la miró atónita. Suspiró, su amiga nunca iba a volver a ser la misma… Chiyo, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Kakashi y Gai estaban deprimiéndose por el aura de Sakura que rodeaba el ambiente. Nunca antes la vieron tan triste, ni con la partida de Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto se maldecía en su fuero interno mientras lloraba, y Tenten dejo escapar una lágrima.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Gaara murió de esta manera tan cruel?-**no pudo evitar mencionar. Para su suerte, Sakura no escuchó.**- ¡Se supone que era el Kazekage! ¡Se supone que era el más fuerte!**

**-Date un respiro, Uzumaki.-**replico con ronca voz tranquila pero triste la anciana del grupo.

**-¡¡NO ME CALLES!!-**grito colérico. Sakura con dificultad dejo de llorar para escucharlo, algo sorprendida, _pero sin apartar su cabeza del pecho de su Gaara. _Chiyo lo miró con sorpresa mientras Naruto culpaba e insultaba sin poder atajarse, Tenten volteó.

**-Después de entrenar tan duro por tanto tiempo, no pude salvar a Sasuke, ni siquiera a Gaara… Perdóname Sakura-chan.-**La chica empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Chiyo se va con dificultad al lado de Gaara, para hacer el sacrificio más grande que nadie se hubiera imaginado, y deja a Sakura a un lado.

**(·)**

**-¿Qué…? ¿A quién llama?-**preguntó un muchacho mirando una mano, preguntándose de quien es, hasta que se da cuenta que solo es la suya… Mira a un pequeño llorar en medio del desierto, lo único que lo rodeaba era arena.**- ¿Quién soy yo…?-**Repentinamente, un rubio de ojos azules coloca su mano sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndolo.

**-Gaara-**Era Naruto, que le sonreía de manera tierna. Gaara no cabía de la sorpresa.

**-Naruto…-**Mira a su alrededor, muchos ninjas los rodeaban, y Sakura miraba atónica a ambos muchachos.

**-Ellos son…-**

**-Todos están aquí por ti, Gaara.-**dice sonriéndole de lo lindo Naruto, apuntando a Sakura, que se tapaba la boca y parecía llorar… De alegría.

**-Gaara-sama… ¿Estás bien?-**pregunta repentinamente Matsuri, con obvia preocupación. Él asiente. Ella sonrió. Sakura se paró y se lanzo con cuidado hacia él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

**-¡Baka! No me vuelvas a asustar así.-**gritaba Sakura que no paraba de llorar. Los ninjas festejaban y lloraban, por Gaara. El con dificultad rodeo su cintura con un brazo, aún atónito.

**-Gaara, ¿estás bien?-**preguntó Temari apartando un poco a Naruto, él asintió. "_Ahora sí." _Pensó sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de la kunoichi, y oliendo el cabello rosa de está, claro que discretamente.

**-Armaste un gran escándalo…-**

**-Me preocupaste mucho, hermanito…-**

**-¡Ustedes dos! Muestren más respeto por el Kazekage, ¿Quiénes se creen?-**espeto Temari furiosa en contra de Naruto y Kankuro.**-Par de idiotas.-**soltó.

"_Perversa…"_ no pudo evitar pensar Naruto con un extraño tic en el ojo derecho. Matsuri y Sari se encontraban cerca, gritándose y peleándose… Temari entendió algo como "¡Yo protegeré al Gaara-sama la próxima!" y "¡No, yo!" mientras que Temari oraba en su interior para que nada malo le vuelva a pasar su amado hermano. Miro fijamente la espalda de la pelirrosa, antes no le llamaba mucho la atención… Pero ahora incluso se podría decir que le agradaba, aunque sea un poco. Sonrió.

"_Esa par de maniáticas _"pensó divertido Kankuro mientras las veía acercarse, en cuando estaban cerca, apartaron a Naruto de una patada y empezaron a interrogar a un Gaara muy confundido, mientras miraban con acidez a Sakura porque _no se apartaba de él._

A Kankuro le salió una gota en la cabeza, y ayudó a Naruto para que se ponga de pie; luego, Sakura lo soltó y se marchó hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la abuela Chiyo, y al hacerlo, Kankuro le sonrió picaronamente pero con cautela a Gaara, y luego levanto su pulgar, en modo de orgullo. En cualquier otro momento, su hermano le hubiera matado con la mirada o si no le habría amenazado, así que aprovecho la oportunidad. Estaba tan orgulloso de él…

**(·)**

Pasaron cinco semanas desde el funeral de la abuela Chiyo, y la última vez que había visto a Sakura. Claro, ahora la pelirrosa le mandaba cartas todos los días para preguntarle si se encontraba bien o que si necesitaba su ayuda. Suspiró cansinamente mientras sacudía un rastro de arena de su típica ropa blanca del Kage. También le contó lo que pasó en su búsqueda tras el Uchiha. Él de verdad deseaba que ella estuviera con él y sean felices, que ella deje de sufrir por él, porque ella estaba enamorada de él, ¿o no? Porque según Kankuro, si estaba enamorada debía hablar todo el tiempo del _otro_… Y eso no pasaba, apenas hablaba de él. Espera un momento, ¿acabo de pensar en _otro_ en vez de él? Un extraño malestar surgió en su estómago.

**-¿Gaara? ¿O mejor debería llamarte Kazekage-sama?-**preguntó Kankuro divertido mientras entraba por la puerta de madera del despacho del pelirrojo.

**-Hmp.-**

**-Hay cosas que nunca cambian…-**sentenció Kankuro algo molesto.

**-¿Qué quieres, Kankuro? ¿Hablarme de nuevo de perversiones sobre Sakura-san?-**preguntó molesto. Kankuro solo sonrió de medio lado.

**-No, esta vez no.-**exclamó volviendo a estar de buen humor.**-Solo quería avisarte que desde la invasión de Akatsuki a la aldea, muchas personas alrededor tuyo emigraron a otros países para su seguridad, como algunos profesores de la academia de ninjas y uno que otros médicos del hospital…-**

**-¿Qué solución propones?-**preguntó poniéndose más serio (si es posible).

**-Bueno, estaba pensando en que podríamos solicitar ayuda a Konoha, después de todo somos buenos aliados.-**

Gaara se quedó callado y, en lugar de responder, miró con sorpresa a su hermano. ¿Esa idea de verdad había salido de allí? ¿De ese cerebro cubierto de polvo y mugre? Definitivamente, existían milagros.

**-Enviaré a Tsunade-sama una carta en donde explique todo y así ella escoja…-**

**-Ya envíe una carta.-**interrumpió sonriente. Gaara lo miró fijamente y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. "_No debo matarlo, es mi hermano, no debo matarlo, es mi hermano…"_

**-Entonces esperemos una respuesta…-**de nuevo fue interrumpido por su fastidioso hermano mayor.

**-Aquí te la traigo.-**se acercó a Gaara, mientras que el color café claro de la pared y piso iban oscureciendo al compás del anochecer, colocó un sobre encima del escritorio aglomerado (color beige) de su hermano menor.

Gaara la abrió y leyó rápidamente. Una media sonrisa adorno su rostro.

**-Vendrán Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten y un tal Sai.-**murmuró con satisfacción.

**-Al menos no vendrá Nara, ese depravado no volverá a ver a mi hermana de nuevo al menos que no le importe nunca más salir a la luz del sol.-**murmuró con una vena en la frente.

**-Hmp.-**un simple comentario, no quería hablar de la_ situación_ en la que se encontraban esos dos la última vez que entraron a su casa. Eso que tuvo que llevar a Kankuro con un terapeuta profesional, nunca antes habían visto una _posición_ así, ni que hablar de la furia de Temari, habían arruinado su _concentración_.

**-Estaba hecha una fiera… Mejor ni recordarlo.-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo.-**

**(·)**

**-Seis ninjas están atravesando el desierto que conduce a Suna, después de viajar por dos días ya se encontraban muy cansa…-**

**-¡Naruto! ¿Quieres callarte ya? ¿Quieres que te deje sin boca?-**amenazó la joven del clan Yamanaka con una vena saltando de su frente, ese baka… Sakura no gritó antes porque estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos, sobre ella y cierto pelirrojo. Sonrió de lado. En definitiva proponerle esa solución a su cómplice fue una excelente idea. Beneficiaban a Suna y también a ella misma. Al principio pensó que tener Kankuro como aliado iba a empeorar todo, pero para su suerte, _aparentemente_ todo fue al revés.

**(·)**

· [_**-Sakura-san, yo se que a ti te gusta mi hermano menor.-**__soltó Kankuro luego de un incómodo silencio para la pelirrosa. Ambos ninjas se encontraban en Ichiraku Ramen por insistencia de aquel muchacho algo extraño. Sakura le escupió fideo y un poco de sopa mesclados con saliva apenas al haberlo escuchado._

_**-K-Kankuro-dono, yo en verdad no tengo i-idea de lo que hablas.-**__respondió con claro nerviosismo en la voz._

_**-A mi no me mientas, que tengo dos ojos.-**__murmuro mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta con un rostro marcado por el asco, en definitiva debió haber comenzado después de que la pelirrosa terminara de comer._

_**-Y-yo… No sé que de-decir.-**__susurro apenada._

_**-Bueno, yo soy el que debo hablar. Después de una larga meditación-**__recordó que solo lo meditó por medio minuto, y sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia.__**- he decidido ser tu cómplice en el plan "Sakura conquistando a Gaara".-**__Sakura se sonrojo muy fuerte, en definitiva llevando la aprobación de la Hyuga mayor._

_**-N-no necesito ayuda, p-pero gracias.-**__ ¡rayos! Ahora si comprendía su dulce amiga Hinata._

_**-Mmm… Si no acepta mi ayuda, tendré que amenazarle…-**__pensó en voz alta, ganándose una mirada llena de terror por parte de Sakura.__**-Ups, de nuevo pensando en voz alta. Como sea, si no aceptas yo le diré todo a Gaara.-**_

_Sakura cambió su mirada llena de terror a una _que daba terror._ Iba matar al estúpido hermano menor del Kazekage._

_**-¡¡KANKURO-BAKA!! ¡SHANNARO!-**__Gritó Sakura con Inner animándola con un traje de porrista de color rosa y blanco. Sakura estaba preparada para enviarlo de un puñetazo directo al infierno, cuando Kankuro la amenazo de nuevo. Con resignación, la pelirrosa aceptó._

_Luego, lo obligo a pagar la cuenta por ambos y salieron a planear la primera fase del plan "Sakura conquistando a Gaara"] ·_

**(·)**

Ya había pasado un año desde ese suceso, y en definitiva ambos ganaron confianza mutua. Eran muy buenos amigos, y según Kankuro ahora ella estaba consiguiendo "conquistar" el corazón del pelirrojo. Kankuro le había contado sobre el paso uno:

_**Hablar maravillosamente de su belleza**_**,** pero en realidad debió de haberse llamado "hablar morbosamente de su cuerpo."

Recordó las exactas palabras del Sabaku No mayor en aquella carta: **"Sakura, te aseguró que le conté de tus lindas cualidades físicas, y no se lo tomo mal. De hecho, afirmó lo que dije de tí"**

En** realidad **esto había sucedido:

_· [Gaara se encontraba en su despacho leyendo unos papeles y firmándolos, mientras la luz del sol que penetraba por el gran ventanal que se encontraba a su derecha y ocupaba una pequeña parte detrás de su escritorio. Estaba amaneciendo, y pareciera ser un grandioso día. Eso, hasta que el espécimen que tenía como hermano ingresó en silencio, con una llamativa sonrisa picarona. Gaara no lo notó por qué no apartaba el pedazo de papel de sus ojos._

_**-¿Qué quieres, Kankuro?-**__pregunto con voz monótona._

_**-Quisiera hablarte de algo importante.-**__exclamó sentándose en él cómodo sofá de cuero marrón oscuro que estaba a la izquierda del kage. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, comenzó.-__**Sakura tiene un increíble cuerpo ahora, ¿no sientes las molestas ganas de hacerla tuya en esté preciso instante?-**__accidentalmente, Gaara arrugó el papel en sus manos, y levantó sus orbes aguamarina con una expresión confusa entre sorpresa y horror.__**-Te digo, Gaara, que en definitiva su entrenamiento con la Gondaime está surgiendo muy positivos efectos, ¿no sientes que tu "amiguito" se emociona cuando la abrazas?-**__preguntó con picardía. Gaara estaba en shock, parecía no querer reaccionar.__**-Hermanito, tienes una suerte de envidia. En cualquier momento tú puedes…-**__no pudo terminar, ya que Gaara se abalanzo hacia el castaño sorpresivamente con su traje ninja, lanzándolo al suelo y aprisionándolo con su peso, es decir, sentándose sobre su tórax. _

_**-¡Te mataré, Kankuro!-**__y le dio uno bien fuerte por el estómago; y al incorporase los dos lo levanto al aire con su arena, mientras que con todas su fuerzas le daba un puño directo en su cara.__**-Nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?**_

_Kankuro fue liberado y salió corriendo, una vez bien lejos rió con fuerza, mientras que las personas lo miraban asustadas._

_En su despacho, Gaara se encontraba sentado como indio, sus codos sobre sus muslos y tapándose el rosto con sus dedos entrelazados. Eran demasiado jóvenes (catorce años) como para pensar en eso, y además Kankuro había exagerado, Sakura no tenía un cuerpo espectacular, de hecho tenía sus pechos pequeños, no como la heredera Hyuga… pero sus curvas estaban bien formadas y tenía un lindo trasero… Sacudió la cabeza y limpio la sangre que se escurría lentamente por su nariz. Necesitaría un buen psicólogo para poder abrazar a su amiga de nuevo…] ·_

La Haruno sonrió de lo lindo. Si, por supuesto que tal decisión había sido muy acertada, y nadie podría discutírselo. Aunque, nadie lo sabía. Recordó la segunda fase de su genial plan.

_**Ponerlo celoso admitiendo que Sakura le gustaba.**_ Aunque debió de haberse llamado "Contar la vida entera planificada por Kankuro al lado de su amada y futura Sabaku No Sakura."

Recordó cuanto se había alarmado cuando Gaara le advirtió que por su propio bien la joven kunoichi debía alejarse lo más posible del marionetista. Cuando ella le pregunto que había esto sucedió:

_· [Sakura ingreso a la habitación del hospital, pues se lo había llevado allí urgentemente por razones desconocidas, y esa era la única hora en la que se permitía visitarlo. Las paredes eran de color blanco perturbador, había una mesita de noche con un mantel blanco cubriéndolo en su totalidad encima un jarrón de cristal, con unos lirios encima, al lado de la única cama en la que se encontraba Kankuro. El muchacho tenía varios rasguños profundos, los brazos y pierna derecha vendados, y también su tórax. Estaba conectado a un electrocardiógrafo._

_**-Kankuro, seré directa, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le dijiste a Gaara?-**__el castaño se puso tenso al recordar, y la maquina mostraba cuán rápido empezó a latir su corazón._

_**-Yo… solo… le dije que… tú… me gustas.-**__exclamó, y al instante cayo inconsciente por el dolor. Ella sonrió, el plan estaba funcionando perfectamente] ·_

En** realidad **esto había sucedido:

_· [Kankuro ingresó al despacho del Kazekage, y Gaara no se extraño, parecía una especie de ritual. Saludó a su pequeño hermano y fue a sentarse en el sofá de dos filas. Al levantar sus orbes castañas se encontró con un par de aguamarinas que lo observaban fijamente, ya era la decima vez en una semana que se presentaba allí._

_**-Emmm… Quiero confesarte algo.-**__murmuró el marionetista con falsa timidez._

_**-¿Qué?-**__preguntó curioso el pelirrojo, no era normal ver a ese bastardo de su hermano con un repentino complejo de timidez. Por su culpa, Shukaku lo molestaba todos los días con cosas… Morbosas._

_**-Amo a Haruno-san,-**__Gaara abrió desmesuradamente su mirada aguamarina. ¿Amaba a su mejor amiga?__**- pero yo nunca le gustaré.-**__mencionó con aparente tristeza._

_**-No creo eso, Kankuro.-**__dijo distraídamente el pelirrojo mientras miraba hacia cualquier otro lado menos a su hermano. Tal vez si lo engañaba, ya dejaba de molestarlo "visitándolo" cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. _

_Kankuro sonrió supuestamente esperanzado, y empezó a hablar sin parar por un respiro. Gaara se arrepentiría luego._

_**-Si… Le pediré que sea mi novia. Después de dos años, en el día de nuestro aniversario le pediré que se case conmigo. Nos acaremos medio año después, y al pasar los años tendremos muchos hijos.-**__Kankuro prácticamente quería alcanzar las estrellas, según Shukaku.__**-Y… y, TODOS los días tendríamos sex…-**__no pudo terminar, porque repentinamente se estrello con la pared y cayó a bruces al suelo. Un hilo de sangre salió por su nariz, mientras veía horrorizado como Shukaku estaba tomando lentamente a Gaara._

_·_

_·_

_Cuando Temari entro, se horrorizo. Su hermano más tonto estaba en el suelo, sangrando y deformado. Apenas pudo reconocerlo por su traje desgarrado. Gaara estaba tranquilamente en su escritorio, leyendo una carta de Sakura y sonriendo de medio lado. Lucia contento y pacífico, seguramente no se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba moribundo en su despacho… Si, debía ser eso.]·_

La pelirrosa estaba en una ensoñación, pues estaba decidida: le confesaría todo a Gaara en esa misión, en el momento más oportuno. Aunque no entendía porque Kankuro ya no quería realizar la tercera fase de su plan. Se encogió de hombros, ese chico era un demente.

**-Sakura, ya estamos llegando.-**avisó Tenten a su amiga, pues noto que esta andaba ida. Sakura dirigió su mirada al frente, donde las puertas de roble de Suna se levantaban al cielo como alrededor de veinte metros. Allí, había cuatro ninjas parados.

**(·)**

**-Miren… Allí se acercan, y Sakura-san tan hermosa como siempre.-**soltó Kankuro con corazoncitos en sus ojos. A los otros tres ninjas les salió una gota en la cabeza.

**-Kankuro-sempai, ¿se encuentra usted bien?-**preguntó con timidez la alumna del Kazekage. Sinceramente, estaba un poco celosa de esa kunoichi, su amiga, y no tenía idea del porque.

**(·)**

Los ninjas de Konohagakure estaban registrándose para pasar dos meses en Suna, anotando sus nombres en un cuaderno que estaba sobre la mesa de hierro un poco oxidado. Gaara no dejaba de mirar a cierta kunoichi de cabello rosa, y Kankuro miraba el bien formado trasero de Tenten mientras esta se agachaba. _"Menudo pervertido."_ Pensó Matsuri con una vena en la frente.

A terminar, el Kazekage se acercó a ellos, situándose al lado de su mejor amiga, y le sonrió. Ella correspondió la sonrisa cuando alguien gritó interrumpiendo la conexión recién establecida entre ambos muchachos.

**-¡Gaara! ¿Tú y MI Sakura-chan que tienen? ¿¡ACASO SON PAREJA!?-**Gritó enojado el kitsune. Ino se enojo como nunca antes, lo mataría a golpes luego. Todos, incluso los guardias, miraban asombrados la escena. ¿El Kazekage tiene novia…? Se pregunto uno de los guardias atónito. A Sakura se le cortó la respiración.

**-Que tonterías dices, Naruto-**respondió con educación.**-Sakura y yo…-**la miró por el rabillo del ojo.-**solo somos amigos.-**

Esto le basto para sonreír con suficiencia al rubio, mientras Tenten e Ino se acercaban peligrosamente a ó aliviada, pero aún quería preguntárselo personalmente. Sakura miró sus manos, tratando de ocultar su pena distrayéndose con el color níveo de estas. ¿Solo amigos? Esto debía bastar para que se rindiera, pero no lo haría, después de todo, ¿Si solo trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos como ella? Un vislumbre de esperanza reino para su corazón. No creía que dejarían de ser amigos por los sentimientos de ella, Naruto y ella seguían siendo amigos a pesar de los sentimientos de este.

Mientras todos los demás se miraban por unos segundos, hasta que se escucho un gritó.

**-¡Ustedes dos, suéltenme YA!-**gritó el rubio desesperado. Tenten le tapo la boca. Ino les sonrió a los demás y se perdieron dentro de la aldea. Todos miraron sorprendidos. Kankuro y Matsuri se aproximaron a la pelirrosa. Gaara se aparto y se fue con su hermana, Rock Lee y ese tal Sai.

**-Sakura-san, ¿podemos hablar?-**preguntaron dos castaños al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron sorprendidos y Matsuri se sonrojó.

**-Habla primero tú, Matsuri-chan.-**concedió Kankuro con una pequeña sonrisa. La aludida suspiro y preguntó lo que tenía que preguntar. Sakura le miro con los ojos abiertos.

**-Matsuri-san, escuchaste a él mismo decir que no, ¿no le crees?-**la castaña negó energéticamente la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Surgió un silencio espectral. Ahora era el turno de la eisei-nin de preguntar.-_**¿Acaso sientes algo por Gaara-kun?-**_esa pregunta la dejo congelada, pero un repentino sonrojo cubrió toda su cara.

**-Y-yo…**-Kankuro no podía creer que Sakura no haya escuchado ni notado _algo _de lo que Matsuri le demuestra a Gaara, esa chica estaba totalmente perdida.**-estoy enamorada de mi sensei.-**susurró antes de salir corriendo hacia el otro grupo. Sakura se quedó estática en su sitio.

**(·)**

Sakura y Kankuro estaban recorriendo en silencio las atestadas calles de Sunagakure. Kankuro la miraba con pena ajena. Lo poco que podía vislumbrar Sakura de las casas, era que todas tenían el tejado de un color muy oscuro, los ladrillos lucían resistentes. Los colores de las paredes eran sencillos, blanco, marrón claro, oscuro, gris, beige, y muchos más. Se parecían un poco a las de Konoha, algunas, en su mayoría, eran de un piso, los que eran de dos pocas veces poseían balcones… Todas las ventanas estaban tapadas por una cortina, para evitar el paso a los torbellinos de arena, seguramente. Las puertas eran todas de madera, aglomeradas, macizas, y más. El cielo se estaba tornando de color anaranjado, ya empezaba a oscurecer.

Por su parte, Sakura solo podía pensar en que era una idiota, nunca debió de haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo, muchas chicas ya estaban detrás de él. Claro, era amable, serio, se preocupaba por su aldea, por ella, era inteligente, atento, paciente, caballeroso, simpático cuando se proponía, persistente, fuerte y mucho más… Cosas que hacían que ella se derritiera por él, además que era sumamente bien parecido. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado y tenía tantas ganas de acariciar sus rojos cabellos, de besar sus carnosos labios… En su pecho se abrió un gran hueco. Nunca pensó poderse enamorar así, pero no podía hacer nada, si hacia infeliz a otra chica, se sentiría sumamente mal. Debía darse por vencida.

**-Sakura, te diré algo. Si tú de verdad lo amas, no te rendirías.-**la joven levantó su mirada esmeralda hacia el castaño.**-Deja de pensar por los demás, no digo que esté mal, pero… De vez en cuando, también piensa en ti misma. Además, además… Emmm… ¡Ah, sí!-**a Sakura le salió una gota en la cabeza, pero seguía sorprendida.**-Si Gaara siente algo por ti, no solo tú serás infeliz, también él. Juega lo mejor que puedas, no con trampas, cosa que yo haría… Juega limpio. Al final la mejor ganará… Aunque también hay hombres persiguiéndolo, pero no creo que mi hermanito sea homosexual.-**

Sakura rió suavemente. Ese baka… Nunca cambiaría, es más, ella no quería que cambie.

**-¿Kankuro, porque haces esto por mi?-**

**-Sakura, eres la persona que más lo ha amado, como lo miras… Estoy segura que harás feliz a Gaara, como merece ser después de tanto sufrimiento. Tú serás una buena cuñada.-**ella sonrió.**-Además, quisiera el número de tu amiga… Tenten, ese cuerpo que tiene…-**Sakura le dio un buen golpe a Kankuro, aunque sabía que en realidad él castaño tenía nobles intenciones.

**-Veré lo que puedo hacer.-**sonrió cálidamente al marionetista. Ambos iban relajados al hotel en donde los shinobis se alojarían, al día siguiente tenían muchas tareas pesadas por realizar.

* * *

"**La lucha siempre merece la pena si el fin vale la pena y los medios son honestos."  
**Steven Brust.

* * *

"_**En**__** el **__**próximo **__**capítulo:**__ No entiendo. Nunca sentí algo parecido por ella, y se perfectamente que es. Claro, en tu lecho de la muerte sabes perfectamente distinguir un sentimiento de otro, y al ver pasar mi vida, me he dado cuenta que nunca ame tanto a una persona. No creo que ella me ame a mí, después de todo tiene fuerte sentimientos por el Uchiha. '¿Gaara?' me llamo con lágrimas en los ojos. Aborrezco verla así, desearía no haberlo hecho nunca. 'Dime.' respondí apenas. 'Te amo.' 'Sakura, ¿Puedes… besarme?'"

* * *

_

**Me tarde con este capítulo porque trate de perfeccionarlo durante días, y creo que quedó bien. Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado. La pregunta de la que mencioné al principio es:**

**¿Qué parejas les gustaría que haya? Se someterá a votación, y quisiera que en un ****review**** me hagan saber su respuesta. Las opciones:**

_NaruIno; KibaHina; LeeTen; KankuMatsu; KankuTen; KankuSari; KibaHanabi; NaruHina._

**En caso de empate, decidiré según su entusiasmo. No quiero ser dura, pero a la mayoría le gusta en **_**NejiTen**_**, pero a mí, ni se molesten en pedírmelo, no la aguanto… Lo lamento mucho…**

**Si no hay respuestas para algunas parejas, o no hay alguna respuesta (xD) yo decidiré :D**

**Curiosidades y observaciones de este capítulo**

1 Avisó Tenten a su amiga, pues noto que esta andaba ida: Jajaja no sé porqué, pero deje esta frase porque es una linda rima xD (bastante estupidez, ¿no?)

2 Matsuri en este fic tiene 17 años, como en el manga. Solo quería especificar, en el próximo capítulo sabrán mis razones.

3 En el manga, Matsuri y Sari solo aparecieron una vez, pero será como en el anime, Matsuri como alumna del Kazekage, lo único que coincide con el manga es la edad y ser la fangirl de Gaara.

4 Habrá ShikaTema.

**Den su opinión por favor :D**

**¡REVIEW!**


	10. A Confession That Change Your Life

**Mmm… Continúe solo porque he recibido amenazas. No, solo es broma :D. Ahora falta tan solo un capítulo para el más ansiado por mí… No, no el final :D. Como sea, espero que de verdad disfruten este capítulo, lo escribí poniendo toda mi alma. Empecé a escribir desde hace mucho, y por fin lo he terminado. Creo que en subir el próximo no tardaré tanto.**

**¡Ya tendrán la aclaración del porque Kankuro tuvo que ir al terapeuta! xD**

**Y ya están decididas las parejas, ¡muchas gracias por votar! **

_**Advertencias: Nada, o eso es lo que me dice mi distorsionada mente (xD)**_

_**Nota: Esta de más decir que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí, incluyendo nuevos personajes.

* * *

**_

•:• .**C**apítulo diez. •:•

†**N**ever Alone†

**A **Confession That Change Your Life

**De: **_Mistress of Nightmare

* * *

_

**E**staba en su habitación, observando algunos cuadros. Las paredes están pintadas de color marrón claro. Es de tamaño normal, pues no le gustan demasiado las extravagancias. La puerta, que se encontraba a la derecha de la habitación, era de roble, al igual que la cama doble que se encontraba justo en frente de la puerta, pegada a la pared. Era también de roble, para no variar. Las sabanas eran finas y blancas, de seda o algo así le había dicho Temari… La última prácticamente diseño todo. A la derecha de la cama se encontraba un ventanal enorme, prácticamente ocupaba toda esa parte de la pared. Los cuadros se encontraban arriba de la cama, colgados de manera simétrica. En total eran tres.

La primera, hacia la izquierda, era una foto de sus hermanos y sus padres, alrededor de dos años antes de que él naciera. En la de la derecha se encontraban Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, se la habían quitado el día en que lo nombraron Kage; los dos mayores sonreían de oreja a oreja, mientras que el menor apenas, aunque los acompañaba en espíritu… Claro, él fui el nombrado Kazekage, debía estar feliz ¿no? Y finalmente, la del medio… La más importante, Gaara y Sakura hablando, de noche, y era notoria la luna llena… Esa fotografía la tomó Kankuro por sorpresa, y el Kazekage la conservo. Sonrió instintivamente.

**-Gaara… ¡Sal ya! ¡No quieres que te reviente el…!-**

**-¿En serio me amenazaras, Temari? ¿A mí?-**Gaara sonrió con sorna, pues los golpes habían cesado. Al otro lado, a Temari le había dado un escalofrío. Definitivamente, su malhumor no iba para con su hermano menor…**-¿Para qué salir?-**preguntó cansinamente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Seguía mirando la fotografía que Kankuro tomo. Después de todo, no era un completo inútil.

**-Hay una reunión del consejo, Gaara, y obviamente como Kazekage debes asistir. Creo que deben decirte algo personalmente a ti. Es urgente.-**

**(·)**

Sakura se encontraba junto a Kankuro, ambos hablaban tranquilamente. Se encontraban en la sala de la casa del Kazekage, ya que la había invitado su buen amigo. Sakura se estaba desahogando, y a veces se preguntaba como un hombre como él podía escuchar tan bien… ¿Acaso era gay? No… Le gustaba Tenten. Mientras que Kankuro escuchaba, trataba de asentir en el momento indicado. Apenas había captado algo de lo que le decía aquella pelirrosa. Algo sobre Naruto, Gaara… Confusión, Ino, Temari. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, así que trato de distraerse analizando en la sala que se encontraban.

Las paredes eran de color crema pálida, era cuadrada como todas de la casa y de tamaño normal. La sala se conectaba a la escalera de caracol de madera color marrón viejo, que llevaba al segundo piso, y se encontraba en el fondo; el piso era de la misma clase de madera de la escalera aunque el color era mucho más oscuro. Un estante (de tamaño pequeño que contenía unos cuantos libros) se encontraba pegado a la pared, cerca de la escalera. Mas a la derecha había muchos cuadros de la familia y una televisión pequeña debajo de los cuadros, sobre una butaca un poco mas grande. En frente de la televisión se encontraba el sofá de tela a cuadros, negro y un azul chillón. Era de tres filas, y allí se encontraban ellos, además de tres cojines que combinaban. Más hacia al costado derecho se encontraba la puerta de la entrada. Detrás de ellos la puerta de la cocina y a la izquierda, al lado de la escalera se encontraba otra puerta que conducía a la siguiente habitación.

Se harto y de un grito callo a la joven kunoichi.

**-¡Ya te entendí! Maldita Ino… Ya sé, ya se. ¿Ahora podrías callar, maldita sea?-**

Sakura lo miro fijamente. Una vena resaltaba su frente. Concentro el chackra suficiente en su mano derecha y le dio un golpe certero en la cabeza, que hizo que caiga al piso. Se aseguro de no agredirlo lo suficiente, pues esa no era su casa. Respiro profundamente y le mando una mirada asesina a su _querido_ amigo. Temari se bajo acompañada de Gaara, ambos con la misma cara seria. El ex jinchuuriki salió de la casa sin mirar a su costado y Temari se acerco a ambos ninjas.

**-Sakura, te quedas a cenar. Kankuro, no te cocinaré a ti.-**

**-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!?**-preguntó escandalizado. Temari cocinaba demasiado bien. La última lo mató con la mirada y se dio media vuelta, con las manos en la cintura.

**-Tú sabes porque.-**

Se adentró a la cocina y se escuchaba la dulce voz de Temari que tatareaba una canción. Sakura miró fijamente a Kankuro que lloraba y le interrogó con la mirada. Kankuro lo entendió y le dio un escalofrío al recordarlo. Agarro un cojín y se tapo la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a contar la "escalofriante historia" en susurros, solo por si su hermana escucha, era mejor evitar problemas.

**-Temari está de malhumor desde una semana antes de que secuestraran a Gaara… El problema fue que cuando Nara Shikamaru-**escupió el nombre con asco. Como lo odiaba…-**llego a la aldea para entregar un recado a Gaara, se quedo pasando la tarde con Temari en casa. Gaara y yo salimos, vinimos a casa y al abrir la puerta…-**tembló. Le costaba terminar de contar toda la historia.

**-Tranquilo, Kankuro. Puedes continuar.-**alentó la pelirrosa muy curiosa, quería saber que tanto pasaba entre ese par, nunca se separaban. Kankuro miro la puerta que daba a la cocina por el rabillo del ojo y empezó a murmurar cosas nada inteligibles. Sakura solo pudo escuchar _juego. _Lo agarro por la camisa y lo levanto del suelo.**- ¡Tranquilízate! Temari no te oirá.-**se empezó a sentir mal. _"¿Y si Temari y Shikamaru estaban…?" _**· ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡No creo que haya sido eso! ¡Sakura, haz que se tranquilice y que confiese de una vez por todas!-**

Respiro profundamente y miro con calma a Kankuro, aunque tenía un extraño tic en el ojo derecho. Kankuro se dijo a si mismo que estaba exagerando y que soltara todo de una vez. No fue tan malo…

**-La _situación_ en la cual se encontraban esos dos…-**trataba de expresarse con claridad.-**Por primera vez, Temari estaba a punto de ganarle en un juego de shogi, la _posición _que tenía Temari era una increíble, y el genio Nara estaba sudando. Cuando abrimos la puerta, me tropecé cayendo de espaldas directo al suelo, haciendo un fuerte ruido. Eso interrumpió la _concentración _de mi hermana, y se olvido de su jugada. Nunca había sido torturado de tal manera… Temari no dejo de hacerme la vida miserable, y encima está de un terrible humor.**

A la Haruno le salió una gota en la cabeza. _Ella pensó que era otra cosa. _Trato de calmarse, y luego Temari la llamó para cenar. Sin peso alguno en su conciencia fue a la cocina dejando a Kankuro prácticamente muriendo de hambre y de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lagrimitas. Ni el terapeuta profesional lo había ayudado por completo.

**(·)**

El Kazekage respiro hondo, _todo era sumamente estúpido. _Los del consejo eran demasiado exagerados y pesimistas, y además comprometer al equipo de Konoha en eso. Simplemente no tenía sentido, ¿creían que él era débil? Claro. Típico. Muere una vez y por milagro revive, y ya la gente comienza a exagerar. Los ponían en peligro. Recordó que debían partir en un día, así que era mejor avisarles a los ninjas de Konoha. Realizó unos cuantos sellos y desapareció detrás de una capa de arena, como único testigo la bella luna decreciente.

**(·)**

Todos los ninjas estaban preparados. El Kazekage dio la orden para avanzar por el desierto. El nombrado iba en frente, detrás suyo Kankuro y Temari a cada lado, Naruto e Ino detrás, Sai y Sakura, Lee y Tenten y detrás, los recién llegados para la misión (necesitaban ninjas especializados en rastreo), Kiba y Hinata, Shikamaru cerrando la fila.

**-Hinata, ¿cómo crees que le va a Shino en su misión?-**había preguntado Kiba después de buscar un tema de conversación. Hinata sonrió y hablo sin trémulos, como solía hacerlo con Kiba, aunque no podía negar que estaba un poco sonrojada.

**-Estoy segura que muy bien, después de todo, Shino es muy fuerte. Creo que dirigirá perfectamente el escuadrón.-**y para trasmitirle la confianza que pensaba que necesitaba, le dio una linda sonrisa. Lo que no sabía la dulce ojiperla, era que Kiba confiaba plenamente en Shino y sus habilidades… pero amaba escuchar la aterciopelada de ella hablándole. La amaba demasiado… y él sabía que nunca podría ser correspondido, que había sido un gran error permitirle un espacio en su corazón. Desvió su rostro para mirar a Naruto. Ahora, debía aceptar las consecuencias.

Hinata notó que Kiba estaba raro desde… bueno, no sabría con exactitud como decirlo. Estaba segura que incluso el fiel perro de Kiba, Akamaru, había notado eso.

Sakura estaba nerviosa. Casi como reflejo, miraba al anómalo de su compañero, que tenía puesta esa sonrisa falsa que tanto lo caracterizaba… Apenas lo conocía y ese bastardo la había insultado. Aunque debía admitir que los hacía divertir mucho. Suspiro… _"Naruto…" _**·Eres muy tonta. Solo espero que lo sepas·** dijo irónica y a la vez sombría. Solo a ella eso le podía pasar.

Y Sakura miró con tristeza el dorso de Gaara. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Ino trataba de respirar normalmente. Pero no podía. Naruto era un maldito idiota, y aún así… aún así le gustaba. _"¿Cómo no gustarme de él? A pesar de idiota es tierno, amable, un total caballero, valiente, y persistente. Totalmente diferente a Uchiha. ¿Por qué rayos esto nos pasa solo a nosotras…?" _Pensó con tristeza, pensando en ella y en todas las otras chicas del mundo.

**-Ino-chan, ¿estás bien? Pareces afligida.-**miró preocupado a Ino, había interrumpido su discurso sobre el ramen y diferentes clases.

**-Claro Naruto-_kun_, no te preocupes.-** Susurro de la manera más dulce posible... ¿Acaso lo había llamado…_Naruto-kun _de manera_ empalagosa_? Ahora estaba más preocupado que antes por su amiga.

**-Tenten… por favor, deja de mirar así a Kankuro-san.-**pidió amablemente Rock Lee a su compañera de equipo, que estaba prácticamente comiendo a Kankuro con la mirada. Ella ni siquiera lo oyó, estaba demasiado concentrada. Lee dio un sonoro suspiro y pensó en su Sakura-chan.

Tenten nunca se había sentido en las nubes por un muchacho. Nunca. Kankuro con ella era muy tierno, un total caballero… Le había regalado un ramo de lirios, justamente su flor favorita. ¿Cómo habrá adivinado? Además, cuando salían a comer en grupo, él siempre se ofrecía a pagar la parte de ella. Le gustaba tanto que creía que se iba a volver loca…

Lo único que cruzaba por la cabeza de Gaara en ese momento era el deseo de llegar lo más pronto posible al País de la Nieve. Sabía que Naruto y Sakura ya habían tenido una misión allí, la kunoichi se lo dijo. Obviamente hacía mucho frío, y además la tecnología que allí hay es la más avanzada.

Debían llegar y rastrear a unos criminales ninjas que se juntaron para destruir aldeas y robar dinero.

El escándalo era que a dos de las nietas de un respetado miembro del consejo la secuestraron, y le había rogado a Gaara para que él se encargara personalmente del asunto. Preferían que los capturaran vivos, para que puedan darles una cucharada de su propio chocolate en la más horrible prisión que encontraran… Y él no quería que por culpa de todo esto, sus hermanos, Sakura, Naruto y los otros paguen las consecuencias al poner su vida en peligro.

**(·)**

Todos se miraron con la duda incrustada en su rostro. ¿Cómo rayos llegaron a ese punto, después de cuatro días? El único que parecía no preocuparle nada era su hermano, pero no le sorprendía, era un idiota. Lo que obviamente si asombraba a todos era la sonrisa de satisfacción que marcaba firmemente sus facciones. Parecía que había recibido la mejor noticia en toda su vida… Y es que de seguro se saldría de la suya, como siempre.

La medic-nin miró con ¿súplica? al marionetista, al parecer como pidiéndole algo con la mirada. Detestaba que todo fuera un misterio, quería saber que pasaba entre los dos en ese mismo momento. Hasta que al fin habló alguien.

**-¿Y bien, Kankuro-dono?-**pregunto cortésmente ese engendro llamado Sai, con esa sonrisa que hasta a él le ponía los pelos de punta. Todos voltearon su mirada al mismo tiempo, observando a Kankuro.

**-Hmp… Tenten y… Naruto vienen conmigo.-**dijo sonriéndole a la kunoichi castaña. A Naruto solo lo metió porque fue al primero que vio.**-Ino, Sai y Lee.-**a la rubia se le empezó a notar un aura negra rodeándola por completo. A todos les dio un escalofrío que no era para nada relacionado con el frío, y Lee que estaba cerca de ella retrocedió un paso algo aturdido, pero solo para después adelantarse dos más y gritando:

**-¡Por la llama de la juventud…!-**

**-Ni siquiera te atrevas.-**susurró con advertencia Ino, interrumpiéndolo. Ahora todos retrocedieron un paso más, lejos de ella. Querían evitar un horrible accidente.

**-Cof, cof…-**llamo la atención Kankuro, queriendo ser el centro de la escucha de nuevo. Cuando lo consiguió, continuó con su lista.**-Kiba, Shikamaru… Temari-**susurró al ver la amenazante mirada de su hermana.** –y-y Hinata. Y ya saben quienes sobran.-**cambio su talante de susto a una pícaray guiño el ojo hacia la dirección de Sakura, que parecía sumergida en la miseria. Gaara sabía que algo iba a salir mal cuando Kankuro quitó el palo más largo. _Él_ sabía que _él_ debió haber puesto los equipos para rastrear a los maleantes que se separaron, y no haberlo puesto en la maldita cuestión de "suerte" o "destino". Demasiado patético.

**-¿Y por qué yo solo con Haruno?-**soltó sin poder evitarlo. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Kankuro pensó un poco en la respuesta que le daría antes de reemplazar la cara de sorpresa por una de superioridad pero a la vez enfurecida.

**-Pues, Kazekage-sama-**soltó con resentimiento no deseado en la voz.**-en esta misión eres lo bastante fuerte como para necesitar un equipo, pero por si acaso, Haruno-san es lo bastante fuerte para protegerte o para curarte en caso de emergencia. No queremos algún otro incidente.-**dijo antes de voltearse, saltar entre las ramas cubiertas de nieve y ser seguido por el resto del equipo recién formado. Algunos suspiraron e hicieron lo mismo, hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos. Hasta entonces Gaara no había notado la pena en el rostro de Sakura. Antes de poder hablar, ella volteo hacia la dirección adecuada y pronuncio fríamente un "vamos" antes de emprender camino. El pelirrojo suspiro despacio y la siguió silenciosamente.

Nota mental: para la próxima mejor mantener la boca cerrada todo el tiempo, pues de ella solo salen pura sandeces.

**(·)**

El camino entero se pasó charlando amenamente con Tenten, prácticamente ignorando al rubio que trataba de incluirse en la conversación desde que comenzó, hace como media hora. Se detuvieron bruscamente cuando el rastro de chackra lo hizo, mostrando dos figuras paradas sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve, una era femenina y la otra masculina. Los observaron a los tres.

**-Pero mira, Rikuto-san. Si tan solo son niñatos.-**se burló la mujer mirando especialmente a Tenten. Hace bastante tiempo deseaba una lucha con una mujer, y no le importaba si era una niña. La mataría sin piedad, y usaría todas las técnicas posibles, aunque tenía por asegurado que no duraría mucho.

**-Esto será demasiado fácil, Kokoro.-**susurro el hombre musculoso haciendo tronar los puños. Tanizake Kokoro era su pareja, una mujer de veinticinco años descendiente del País de los Pájaros. Tenía el cabello dorado oscuro y corto, hasta los hombros, descuidado. Sus ojos eran de un bonito color turquesa oscuro. Era de estatura mediana, y parecía muy frágil, cosa que no era, todo lo contrario, era una de las ninjas más poderosas que conocía, y aunque no le gustaba admitir, era mucho más fuerte que él, Satake Rikuto. Tenía una linda figura y era bastante hermosa.

Rikuto era musculoso, pero no era tan fuerte como aparentaba. Tenía el cabello marrón bastante oscuro, los ojos verdes casi opacos, pero bonitos al final de todo. Era bastante alto, y provenía de la aldea Takumi. Tenía veintiocho años.

Todos se pusieron en posición para comenzar la batalla entre los adultos y los adolescentes, esperando resultar victoriosos.

**(·)**

Todo era silencioso. Ninguna palabra provenía de la boca de ambos ninjas, que saltaban de rama a rama (cubiertas de nieve espesa) concentrados en encontrar a los tres ninjas que perseguían. Gaara había utilizado la técnica del tercer ojo para ver si encontraban a alguien a los alrededores, y luego la desvaneció por parecerle un desperdicio de chackra. Sakura no quería iniciar conversación, quería que por una vez el muchacho tomara las riendas del asunto, la iniciativa. Cosa que no hacía, y eso la desesperaba. Estaba pensando seriamente en enviarle de un puñetazo a Suna, pero aguantaba la tentación pensando en su _otro chico_ _problema_. Suspiro.

Justo al cerrar los ojos escucho un grito de advertencia y repentinamente un fuerte dolor aguijoneo su brazo derecho, desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Sin poder evitarlo, gritó como nunca antes. El dolor era horrible, nunca había experimentado algo como eso. Sintió como caía de espaldas a la nieve espantosamente congelada, y un crujido se dejo oír. Era su hueso, para ser exacta la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo, que había quedado bajo su cuerpo y sobre la parte sólida del suelo. Pero ese dolor no era nada.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos sin que su grito de dolor cesara para observar la fuente de tanto dolor. El horror se incrusto en sus facciones. Estaba completamente negro, su carne al rojo vivo, y pedazos de piel colgaban de allí. Empezó a llorar de la desesperación y concentro todo el chackra posible en su mano izquierda, para luego llevarla hacia la horrible quemadura, y se escucho otro crujido proveniente de su muñeca. Ignoro ese dolor y trató de curarse. Sintió algo frío en su brazo al rojo vivo. Se curaba lentamente, y el dolor desaparecía al compás de sus gritos. Su piel comenzaba a reaparecer… Y justo cuando creyó que su problema estaba terminando, sintió una patada directo a la cabeza, haciéndola volar por los aires y chocar contra un árbol. Como si su columna vertebral no estuviera lo suficientemente dolida. Una gran cantidad de nieve cayó sobre su cabeza.

Vio borrosamente como una silueta femenina se acercaba a ella, al parecer fastidiada.

**-No eres nada,-**puede que esas palabras provinieran del enemigo, pero igual le dolía demasiado.**-eres demasiado débil. Eso de que representaría un gran reto… Son puras mentiras.-**

Sakura no controlo la rabia, y a una velocidad inhumana se levanto y golpeó a su atacante con un puño directo al estómago. La joven de no más de dieciocho años rompió el tronco de un árbol y choco contra otro árbol, intención de la pelirrosa. Quería que sienta el mismo dolor que ella y más. Prácticamente se quedo enterrada en la nieve. Salió con dificultad de ahí y se quedo recostada sobre el árbol, para no perder el equilibrio.

**-Vuelves a decir algo parecido… y te mató.-**susurro con un rencor no propio de ella, mientras que curaba su muñeca que ya perdió la movilidad por la fuerza que aplico al último golpe. Al terminar, concentro más chackra en el puño y en los pies, para correr más rápido. Se acerco a la kunoichi de cabello azul más o menos oscuro hasta los codos, y con los ojos que le hacían juego, un turquesa oscuro. Al acercársele pudo notar cicatrices largas y finas brillando por todo sus brazos, ya que la chaqueta ninja negra no tenía mangas (pese al impresionante frío). Tenía un short azul oscuro hasta debajo de las rodillas, y el resto estaba vendado, incluso los dedos del pie. Tenía las típicas botas ninjas cortas en negro. Era bastante bonita. Y el puño fue directo hacia su boca, rompiéndole la mandíbula. Estaba tan concentrada en el rostro de su víctima que no noto que esta hacía sellos con sus manos.

Cuando le encesto otro golpe, rompió un pedazo de tronco. Era un reemplazo. Gruño y miró hacia arriba, donde vio a Gaara luchando contra dos hombres. Parecía que estos llevaban ventaja, cuando él aplasto el brazo entero de uno de los hombres con su técnica "_Sabaku Kyu_"_. _No se distrajo más, y empezó a buscar a la muchacha, pero ni siquiera sentía su chackra a doscientos metros. Eso era imposible… No pudo escapar tan rápido, y hace un rato pudieron sentir perfectamente su chackra.

Se desconcertó demasiado, hasta que sintió un golpe sobre sus piernas, y cayó por la falta de equilibrio. Soltó unas cuantas maldiciones, y se levanto tan rápido como pudo. Volteó hacia la pequeña muchacha y la miró con interrogación y odio…

**-¿Cómo…?-**comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por una estridente risa empotrada en su cerebro.

**-Cada miembro de mi clan, ****Tanizake****, tiene una técnica especial. Yo tengo uno que nos ha servido mucho hasta ahora, y es la de no poder ser rastreado de ninguna manera si así deseamos, ¿a que no es genial? Además que también esta técnica puede afectar a la gente que deseamos-**y volvió a reír de manera suave, pero a Sakura se le antojaba estridente de nuevo. Y entonces entendió, la muchacha había dejado que los rastreen a ella y sus compañeros, pues todo era una trampa. **-Mi hermana me envidia, pero ella conoce un jutsu genial que ni siquiera tú puedes soñar.**

Su mueca de odio se prolongo más, si era posible. Y empezó una lucha demasiado apasionada de parte de las dos, algo que cualquier ninja podría admirar.

**(·)**

Tenten gritó de dolor al sentir que la mujer rompía su pierna izquierda con sus propias manos, y pudo notar que estas eran de un color metálico, como si pudiera… Abrió sus ojos con evidente sorpresa, y su adversaria lo notó.

**-Sí, es lo que piensas. Puedo realizar un jutsu para hacer que mis manos se conviertan en cualquier elemento que desee. Es una técnica especial que solo yo puedo realizar.-**y saltó esquivando a la marioneta que se lanzó contra ella. Luchar contra esos dos juntos casi no le parecía nada. Aunque debía admitir, se canso bastante después de cuarenta minutos de lucha, pues la habían lastimado bastante. _"Nunca más juzgaré a un oponente por su apariencia. Esta muchacha es bastante fuerte e inteligente… Pero es demasiado joven y necesita mucho más entrenamiento."_ Pensó con furor. La mataría primero a ella y luego al muchacho que con tanto fervor la protegía. Amor de jóvenes… El otro joven rubio si representaba una amenaza.

El rubio llevaba demasiada ventaja contra el Satake. Estaba a punto de derrotarlo, y esa bestia con una roca como cerebro no era tan fuerte. Hizo cuatro clones más y se lanzaron para darle una buena patada que lo dejaría inconsciente. Sonrió con auto-suficiencia, era demasiado fuerte y eso le parecía exageradamente fácil. Lo podría haber derrotado en unos minutos, pero jugó un poco para comprobar si era demasiado fuerte, y además cada vez que podía proteger a sus dos compañeros lo hacía.

**(·)**

Gaara mató a uno de sus oponentes, y justo cuando iba en contra del segundo sintió como alguien lo golpeaba con demasía su columna vertebral. Una gota de sangre brotó de su boca, y cayo de cara a la nieve, y el ardor no tardo en aparecer. Sintió unos cuantos golpes más, pero no podía esquivarlos por que el dolor lo imposibilitaba. Sintió como alguien lo levantaba de la nieve del árbol bruscamente, y sintió como un calor inundaba su estómago. Vomitó sangre. Perdió la conciencia debido al dolor.

·

Recuperó algo de conciencia al poco tiempo, y levanto su mirar. Veía todo bastante borroso. Apenas vislumbro una mancha borrosa frente a él, de donde provenía un sonido. Al cabo de diez minutos recobro más o menos sus sentidos, y sintió como algo liquido y fresco de deslizada por su pecho y estómago.

El sonido que él escuchaba era una voz, una ronca voz que le hablaba desesperadamente. Cuando pudo mover sus dedos, la voz se tranquilizo un poco, y escucho un sonido. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, pues los había cerrado por causa de la jaqueca que le causaba el ver todo borroso.

Sentía que moría, un dolor impresionante se extendía en toda el área del tórax y el estómago, aunque el sentir líquido no desaparecía. Ahora empezaba a ver las cosas de su vida, como si fuera a morir. En sus recuerdos aparecían su familia, Sakura, Naruto, Sakura, su familia… Se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba en mucho de ellos al analizar los detalles. La chica que tenía en frente significaba mucho para él. Pero se daba cuenta que era más que un cariño fraternal, algo mucho más fuerte. Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, y se dio cuenta de que lo más probable ella también de él… Pero ella amaba al Uchiha, nunca sentiría algo por él, ¿no? No entendía. Él nunca tuvo ese sentir hacia ella en su corazón ¿o sí? ¿Si tan solo nunca lo supo? Ya no tenía nada más que perder al confesarlo. Y la verdad, por más extraña que parezca, sentía y diferenciaba mucho más cada sentimiento. Miró su rostro pálido. Marcado de lágrimas. Un dolor que no era nada físico se instalo en su pecho. La amaba más que a ninguna otra persona…

Ella intentaba curarlo, y susurraba su nombre una y otra vez, agregando algo así como "no quiero perderte de nuevo" o "baka inútil"… Aborrecía verla así, escucharla así. Era como una daga en su corazón. Él levanto su brazo más cercano a ella, el derecho, y apretó suavemente una de las manos que lo curaba.

**-¿G-Gaara?-**Lo llamó con más lágrimas brotando de sus hermosos ojos, preocupada. Desearía… Él tan solo desearía nunca haberla visto en tan horrible estado. Ella no era la chica más hermosa en el mundo, había visto chicas mucho más hermosas que ella. Pero tenía algo especial… Algo que hacía que la amará.

**-Dime.-**respondió apenas.

**-N-no deb-berías esfor-rzarte demasiado.-** susurró. Luego miró el suelo y agregó algo más.**-Y… además…-**tragó saliva**-yo te amo.-**aseguro…

El Kazekage abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿También ella?

**-Sakura… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-**ella lo miró y asintió, confundida. Pero de algo estaba segura, y eso era que haría todo por él.**- ¿Puedes… besarme?**

**(·)**

Un grito salió de sus labios, un grito que se podía confundir fácilmente con el de una niña pequeña.

Tenía miedo de morir, pero abrazaría a la muerte por ella. Claro, muchos podrían decirle que apenas la conocía, y que además había mujeres mucho más hermosas de rostro. Pero en ese poco tiempo que pasaron juntos… Esa semana, el año pasado en una misión y algunos momentos que no recordaba en ese momento por el miedo a que ella muera… se había dado cuenta de los fuertes sentimientos que tenía guardado en su corazón. Pero algo no se lo podían negar… Tenten tenía un físico increíble, que hace que se te caiga la baba, en sentido literal. Aparte, ella tenía una gran personalidad, feminista a su estilo, tierna, reaccionaba mal con los pequeños detalles, romántica, algo antipática y fuerte, con un carácter inflexible. Tal vez no era perfecta, pero igual la quería.

**-¡Kankuro! ¡¡NO!!-**escucho que gritaba ella con su voz aterciopelada. Él le sonrió antes de recibir un golpe en el estómago. Por la fuerza del impacto, cerró los ojos. Escucho un par de chillidos de súplica, un grito desgarrador y silencio. Nada más que silencio.

¿Estaba… muerto?

**(·)**

**-¡Ino, tranquilízate!-**gritó escandalizado Lee, lo cual no fue muy buena idea pues hizo que Ino lo mandará de un puño al suelo. Cayó justo al lado de Sai, que se estaba sobando el chichón de su cabeza. La pequeña niña de doce años miró con sus orbes verdes con miedo a Ino y luego con preocupación a los muchachos. Aparte de verla destrozar dos de sus secuestradores, atacaba a su propio equipo. Seguramente era una psicópata…

**-¡Ya dejen de molestarme con mis defectos en la lucha! ¡Yo detesto tu sonrisa, Sai! ¡Y de ti Lee…-**lo miró de pies a cabeza, examinándolo-**todo!-**terminó con crueldad. La pequeña niña de cabello negro se soltó de la mano que Ino sostenía con fuerza y corriendo torpemente se acercó a los chicos.

**-¿Están bien?-**preguntó con pena ajena. Los dos le sonrieron y asintieron. Pero luego en el rostro de ambos se formo una mueca de desagrado, la niña de verdad olía mal. Suerte que Ino no se dio cuenta de su reacción, o ya estarían muertos.

**(·)**

**-Mmm… Se siente bien.-**susurró el muchacho con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sinceramente, lo que sucedió entre ellos dos no se lo esperaba. Y es que ella era su vida… al parecer en sentido literal. Claro, prácticamente se tiró para salvarla de una muerte atroz. Esa tal Kokoro solo resucitaría a un muerto para volverlo a matar del susto.

El rubio no paraba de reírse, y eso arruinaba el momento tan especial entre los dos. Se sentía prácticamente como un idiota por su culpa. Hubiera sido muy bueno haber podido evitar tanto grito, ¡pero si estaba a punto de morir! Estaba demasiado enojado como para volver a mirar a los ojos castaños de su hermosa ahora novia, Tenten.

Sí, después de que Naruto venciera y dejara inconsciente a Kokoro, Tenten se fue hacia el aterrado Kankuro, le dio un beso tierno en los labios, y le agradeció. Naruto susurro algo así: "Clásico, yo los salvé pero se queda con el otro." Pero después, para disimular su malhumor, se burlo de su amigo.

**(·)**

Sakura había matado a la peliazul en el momento en que la última había atacado al Kazekage, y luego dejo con vida otro hombre, aunque estaba inconsciente por la falta de chackra y los poderosos golpes de la pelirrosa. Luego, fue directo al inconsciente Gaara y trato de curarlo. Sangre brotaba de su ropa superior, y entonces desgajó la prenda dejando su tórax al desnudo. Se sonrojo levemente y agitó su cabeza con fuerza, como hacía cada vez que quería distraer sus distracciones hacia otra parte. Trato de curarlo, deteniendo el sangrado. Luego, con un trapo mojado limpio la sangre.

Empezaba a cerrar la herida, con agua tibia encima de su tórax y estómago para que él no sintiera tanto dolor, mientras suplicaba desesperadamente que no muera. Observaba cada detalle de su cuerpo, para detectar algún movimiento que la tranquilizara. Una sensación de Déjà vu inundo su ser, pues ese mismo sentir se presento cuando él estaba muerto…

No podía creer que antes estaba confundida. Inner tenía bastante razón, era una completa idiota.

Un movimiento.

Sus dedos… se tranquilizo un poco.

**-Gaara… Gaara… No quiero perderte, no de nuevo. Eres un baka inútil…-**susurró. Gaara tenía los ojos abiertos, pero al parecer eso era lo único que ella no notaba.

El pelirrojo levanto brazo agarrando una de sus manos. Dio un leve respingo al sentir el contacto de su fría piel contra la de ella cálida, y lo miró.

**-¿G-Gaara?-**Lo llamó con más lágrimas.

**-Dime.-**respondió esté apenas.

**-N-no deb-berías esfor-rzarte demasiado.-** susurró. Luego miró el suelo, apenada pero decidida, pues no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad. Agregó**-Y… además…-**tragó saliva**-yo te amo.-**lo miró a los ojos, enfrentando su mirada. Observo como esté abría sus ojos aguamarina excesivamente, y abría levemente los labios para hablar.

**-Sakura… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-**ella lo miró y asintió, confundida ¿Qué le pediría justo después de su declaración? ¿Qué se aleja de él? El solo pensar eso la hizo sentir mal. Pero de todas maneras lo haría, pues sus deseos eran ordenes para ella, por más difíciles que sean.**- ¿Puedes… besarme?**

Ahora ella era la sorprendida. Asintió torpemente y se acerco lentamente hacia sus labios. Luego de unos segundos, el correspondió, y la sus sentimientos se manifestaron en su estómago. Su beso era algo torpe, pues era el primero de ambos, pero también era tierno y demostraba todo lo que sentían por el otro. Se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones luego de unos largos minutos. Se miraron a los ojos pero luego la desviaron, para esconder el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

**(·)**

Kiba sostenía entre sus brazos a una joven muchacha llamada Miyu, de alrededor de quince años, mientras que Hinata lo veía con admiración. Se lo notaba bastante golpeado, pero de igual manera tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él había rescatado a la muchacha y de paso dejo con vida a todos sus contrincantes, pero demasiado maltratados. Shikamaru y Temari los llevaban, el Nara parecía aburrido y Temari tenía un aspecto muy jovial y alegre.

**-Eres impresionante, Kiba-kun.-**susurró Hinata nerviosamente con su suave voz. No podía parar de mirar a su compañero de equipo, que no solo había salvado a Miyu, sino a ella también, mientras estaba distraída.

Regresaron todos al punto de encuentro, y en alrededor de cuatro horas todos estaban allí. A Sakura y Gaara se le notaban muy callados (aunque del último no les parecía raro) pero lo que si… es que el Kazekage parecía distraído, y levemente sonrojado. Aparte, no podía apartar la mirada de Sakura. Tenten y Hinata sonrieron con todas sus ganas al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, e Ino, aunque feliz por su amiga, seguía de malhumor.

Así, todos regresaron a Suna, cada uno con cosas que hablar y pensamientos que reflexionar…

* * *

**"V****ivir es nacer a cada instante." **Eric Fromm.

**_"En el próximo capítulo:_**_ Lujuria, placer y deseo dominaban su cuerpo entero. En ese momento nada le importaba. Ni siquiera los chillidos suplicantes de aquella mujer, de hecho eso lo hacía querer más. La impotencia de ella le daba una sensación de podery de autosuficiencia. Nunca se había sentido mejor. Arrebataría su felicidad y su inocencia, y no dejaría que la culpa lo carcomiera. Al terminar, la dejo gimiendo en el suelo y se largo de allí, sonriendo. "Yo… no tengo idea de donde esta Sakura, Gaara." "¿¡Donde rayos está!?" "A-ayuda" "Lo lamento tanto, Gaara-kun." __"¿Por qué, Hinata?"__

* * *

_

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gusto?**

**De verdad espero que sí. Me encanto el resultado de los votos (y sinceramente, cambio mucho lo que tenía planeado hacer). Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Perdón por tardar tanto… de nuevo T_T.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a: **_Dulce-chan, BlackxIce, marijf22_ (ya pasaré por tu fic, solo dame tiempo, por favor :D), _Nadeshko-ale13_ (también pasaré por tu historia, cuando tenga tiempo -mañana ya me lo leo todo, espero-. Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad me encanto), _xXxAlone..-DarknessxXx, gatitahime, __Fear to Moonlight, dalia 24__. _A los que leen, pero no dejan review y a los que pusieron alert o favorite a mi historia. ¡Me inspira saber que al menos alguien la lee!

**¡Review!**


	11. And the Black Stained the White

**¡¡Hola!! Casi a tiempo… Por poco… Pero bueno… De verdad discúlpenme, pero esta vez les tengo una muy buena excusa: este semestre tengo muchas mas clases que antes. Sinceramente, es lo peor, estoy muriendo lentamente... Tengo que hacer tareas todos los días, trabajos prácticos, presentaciones, exámenes (si, acabamos de comenzar y ya con exámenes) y eso me deja casi sin tiempo. En mi poco tiempo libre escribo en un cuaderno, y es que no puedo creer que ahora tenga más inspiración que nunca. Duermo menos tratando de escribir a la noche, y este es el resultado de tanto esfuerzo… Francamente espero que no se enojen por que he tardado un poco. Pero voy mejorando, ¿no? Aparte que leer sus reviews me ha subido bastante la autoestima… ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! :D**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Más drama, más sangre, pero sobre todo, más romance :D**

_**Advertencias: Mucho uso de la palabra "nunca" y también de "siempre" xD. Nada más, o eso es lo que me dice mí distorsionada mente (xD)**_

_**Nota: Esta de más decir que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí, incluyendo nuevos personajes.

* * *

**_

•:• .**C**apítulo once. •:•

†**N**ever Alone†

**A**nd the Black Stained the White

**De: **_Mistress of Nightmare

* * *

_

**E**l cielo estaba negro en su totalidad. Ninguna sola estrella iluminaba el raso firmamento. Solo la hermosa luna se aventuraba a aparecer. Era como un mal presagio.

En el paisaje una pequeña figura esbelta irradiaba felicidad por todos los poros de su piel. Anhelo, esperanza, afecto, ternura… seguridad. Algo demasiado insólito considerando el lugar en el cual se hallaba. Su escueto cabello danzaba al compás de cada agitación de la pequeña. Caminaba mansamente, como si el tiempo no existiera. Sus pisadas eran insonoras, y el forraje ennegrecido estaba muy mal cuidado y efímero. Al contraste de eso, la mayoría de las lápidas que pudo divisar estaban adornadas por diversas flores bien cuidadas y colocadas. Pudo reconocer gladiolos blancos, azucenas, alelíes, orquídeas, rosas, marmolitos, y más. Al llegar al punto indicado, paró violentamente.

La sonrisa que había permitido hurtar su rostro se esfumó en ese instante. Y así, también todo rastro de vida que había inundado su ser. Las sombras se acercaron a rodearla, como si la negrura de la noche se formara en su nívea piel. Pero así aún no se daba cuenta… del mal presagio. Si no hubiera estado cavilando sobre el suceso de la recién pasada tarde, sí que lo hubiera notado. Y es que eso era lo único que le daba esperanza en ese momento.

Luego, en su rostro volvió a florecer una bella sonrisa. Tenía mucho por lo que estar agradecida en esa vida. No se podía situar en esa posición tan triste por una incidente de ya hacía demasiado tiempo… Y recordó como le decían que nunca encontraría tanta felicidad después de la muerte que marcó su vida. Que nunca se sentiría tan blanca y pura, y resultaba que todo lo que le dijeron era pura falsedad. No había desdicha en este mundo que le despojará ese sentimiento. Y si tan solo era un sueño… desearía que no acabara jamás, jamás despertar. Solo podía pensar en un color: el blanco.

Blanco, blanco, blanco.

Ni si quiera el rosa ahora le gustaba tanto. El blanco representaba pureza. La luna, las blancas rosas, el vestido de novia.

Sí, eso… El vestido de novia…

Ante tal pensamiento, instintivamente levanto su mano derecha frente a su rostro, y miró el reluciente metal que adornaba su dedo anular, solo una vez más… La joya la tenía encantada. Sería la esposa de Sabaku No Gaara. Como había pensado hace unos momentos… _nada_ arrebataría ese sentimiento de felicidad que inundaba su ser.

Nada.

…

_O al menos eso ella creía._

Ella iba al cementerio de allí cada ocasión que conseguía para visitar la tumba de su fallecido padre, y le hablaba de sus cosas. De verdad necesitaba un padre, sin importar su edad. En su mano izquierda sostenía un ramo de rosas blancas. Las miró detenidamente, verificando que estén en perfecta condición y se arrodillo lentamente. Las colocó sobre la lápida con muchísima finura y la observo por unos segundos. Sonrió.

"_Hola, papá._-comenzó-_Yo… ¡estoy comprometida! Obviamente con Gaara. Claro, yo ya te había contado sobre mi relación con él. Sé que soy joven aún, pero de verdad lo amo, y ya cumplimos tres años como pareja. No siempre fue fácil, y lo sabes, pues al vivir él tan lejos, y conjuntamente ocupado cumpliendo su deber. Además de las varias peleas y discusiones que tuvimos… estuve mal por eso por mucho tiempo. Te cuento que exactamente sucedió hoy. Como te mencione anteriormente, ya tenemos tres años de estar juntos, y fue hoy el aniversario. Pensé que no iba obtener permiso para presentarse. Sin embargo no importaba mucho, para mi eran solo cifras de cuánto tiempo estuvimos juntos. Pero lo que si me importaba y me preocupaba, era que casi no pasábamos tiempo junto con el otro. Vaya sorpresa me llevé cuando, al entrar a mi habitación, estaba él allí.-_rió ante el recuerdo. Se veía muy normal con sus habituales pantalones negros de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, sencilla, pues él sabía que ella llegaría a su casa vestida informalmente, y que luego no tendría tiempo para cambiarse, pues él estaría demasiado apresurado. Gaara había transformado totalmente su habitación. Quitó todos los muebles (cama, armario y el pequeño estante para libros), los adornos los había sacado todos (de la única ventana y en la puerta), además de que toda la ropa que anteriormente estaba tirada por ahí habían desaparecido. En lugar de eso, había colocado una mesa blanca y pequeña en el centro, con dos sillas que quedaban frente a frente y hacía juego, y le daba un bonito aspecto pues las paredes eran de un color morado claro.

_-Me invitó a sentar, y lo hice sin dudar. Había dos platos llenos de pasta con salsa blanca y roja sobre la mesa. Comenzamos a comer. Él estaba tan raro…-_Sakura creía que iba a explotar de la desesperación, pues Gaara estaba sentado con el rostro sereno, impasible. Solo se comportaba así cuando iba a comunicar malas noticias, o cuando simplemente la persona que le hacía compañía no le agradaba. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Prefería optar por lo primero, pues desagradar a tu pareja nunca es algo bueno. Él siempre buscaba un tema de conversación y alargaba cada diálogo con tal de no aburrir a Sakura. Y es que siempre funcionaba… Pero ahora el muchacho prácticamente se limitaba a responder con monólogos, como si su intención fuera que no haya plática entre ellos. Él no se daba cuenta de este _insignificante _detalle. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Sabía que ella la amaba, pero eso no significaba que la muchacha iba a aceptar ¿por qué? Simplemente porque era un paso muy grande, y ambos eran jóvenes aún. No quería perderla. Miraba su comida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y al cabo de quince minutos, Sakura se rindió y lo imitó. Empezó a jugar con su comida, pero no probó bocado. Al pasar otro cuarto de hora, se levantó de su silla con fiereza (la silla se rompió, pobrecilla, no tenía la culpa) y golpeó con mucha fuerza la mesa (que también se rompió y tampoco tenía la culpa) y Gaara miró a Sakura, la silla rota y la mesa rota alternativamente, sin ninguna sola emoción reflejada en su rostro. _Tal vez _se sobresalto por el golpe, pero solo unos segundos, y _tal vez _sentía muchos nervios. Pero sabía algo: su novia no lo asustaba. _Al menos de eso intentaba convencerse. _Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y abrió la boca para comenzar a reprenderlo.

**-¿¡Qué rayos sucede contigo!? ¿¡Porque carajos no me hablas!? ¿¡Qué te he hecho yo!? ¿¡Por qué no me respondes!? ¡¡Respóndeme te digo!!-**gritó con todo lo que le daba su garganta. Tomo una leve pausa para respirar y Gaara se acercó a ella aprovechando la oportunidad. Rodeo con su brazo derecho su cintura y la apretó en contra de él. Tan rápido y repentino fue el movimiento, que Sakura se olvido de respirar por un segundo. Con la misma cara de siempre, Gaara deposito un tierno beso en su frente. La medic-nin se tranquilizo y sonrió con arrepentimiento por su reacción considerablemente exagerada. Gaara quitó algo de su bolsillo derecho y tomo la mano de Sakura.

"_Y…y… luego me lo pidió ¡no podrías imaginar mi sorpresa! Acepté de inmediato. El problema aquí es como se lo diré a mamá… ya que recientemente al fin aceptó nuestra relación, y si le digo que me comprometí con él creo que no llegaré al altar._-pensó con burla mezclada un poco con susto. La verdad era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo decírselo a su madre. Reviso su reloj de muñeca y vio que ya se hacía tarde, pues se había quedado por allí (con Naruto en Ichiraku) como por una hora pensando y hablando con él sobre todas las cosas de la vida. Se paró y se limpió la tierra de sus rodillas lentamente. Sonrió y se preparó para irse, cuando sintió un chackra desconocido acercándose velozmente a ella. Al mirar detrás suyo, lo único que pudo alcanzar a ver fue una mancha negra, y todo se fue al olvido.

**(·)**

Miraba por todas partes. Le rodeaba un prado lleno de hermosas flores de todos los colores, y sabía que a ella eso le encantaba. La luz del sol no era ni tan fuerte ni tan débil, era bastante tibio y acogedor. Frente a él, había un pequeño lago, y las aguas cristalinas lo tenía anonado. Sonrió. Se sentó en el verdoso pasto. El lugar era verdaderamente hermoso, y se alegro de haberlo encontrado hace unos meses por pura casualidad. Espero como por unos tres minutos.

Prontamente, _ella_ floreció ante sus ojos zafiros. Engalanaba un vestido morado sin mangas, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era bastante desajustado, exceptuando la parte de sus pechos, pero de igual manera se notaba su esbelta figura. Era liso y simple, sin una sola mancha o dibujo colándose sobre la tela. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura y de un rubio sedoso estaba suelto. Sus ojos azules poseían un brillo sin igual, que hacía que, prácticamente, él babee. No pudo resistirlo más. En un latido de corazón él ya estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Se acerco lentamente a sus carnosos labios hasta rozarlos, y antes de juntarlos por completo, susurro:

**-Te amo.-**alrededor de unos diez minutos después, ambos estaban recostados en el suelo hablando amenamente. De vez en cuando él tomaba posesión de lo que era suyo, los labios de su secreta pareja.

Claro.

Nadie debía enterarse que Yamanaka Ino y Uzumaki Naruto eran pareja desde hacía un año y siente meses (ni que decir, estaba demasiado orgulloso de si mismo que no le importaba tener que guardarlo en secreto). ¿Por qué razón en secreto? Pues, a Ino sus padres le prohibieron tener pareja al menos hasta los veinte años, y si se enteraban… Oh, él no quería saber que iba pasar si se enteraban.

Ino miró el repentino cambio de rostro de su pareja, y lo miró preocupada. ¿Naruto tenía miedo? Si, en definitiva sí. Pero, ¿de qué?

El jinchuuriki le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, como diciéndole que no había nada que temer. De hecho, lo que sentía no era miedo. No, claro que no. No sentía miedo por los padres de Ino, aunque tengan por diez el mismo carácter que su novia.

No.

Y esa disputa mental debía terminar en ese mismo momento.

Pero una voz interna, como tratando de hacerlo enfurecer, susurró_ "Insístelo mil veces hasta que logres creértelo."_

Naruto se enojo consigo mismo. Se acerco a Ino para robarle un beso lleno de incuria cuando fue interrumpido por una voz conocida.

Empujado por el puro enojo instintivo, miró con el más profundo resentimiento hacia la voz, pues había interrumpido su cita, y para empeorar, seguramente sería alguien que contaría su secreto a los cuatro vientos.

Pero no. Ino se tapo la boca con ambas manos al observar al individuo. Naruto cambio totalmente su rostro a uno de preocupación y horror, nunca se había esperado ver lo siguiente: Gaara en un estado totalmente demolido. El dolor marcaba sus facciones y su belleza ya no se revelaba. Su cabello estaba disparatado y se le notaba cansado. Nunca lo habían visto en ese estado tan impotente y se mostraba incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Miró a Naruto con desesperación y luego a Ino, pasando olímpicamente el hecho de que ambos se encontraban solos, y era un escenario digno para una cita sin ser descubiertos. Es más, ni siquiera le importaba en ese instante.

Al caer en cuenta Naruto que el desdichado Gaara no podía pronunciar palabra, preguntó lentamente que sucedía. Le ofreció tomar sentarse en el suelo, pero él rechazo la oferta con un ademán violento. Dio un suspiro bastante largo y trato de centrar todas las palabras que se le venían en la cabeza en una sola oración, que resulto ser corta, pero alarmante:

**-La madre de Sakura reporto la desaparición de su hija. Creemos que la han secuestrado.**

**(·)**

**-¡¿Cómo es posible que no hayan notado que Sakura desde hace tres días que no está en la aldea!? ¡¡Si ustedes sabían que ella no tenía una misión!!-**gritó desesperado Naruto. Los amigos de Sakura creían que ella, después de la proposición de Gaara, se había ido de misión para tener más tiempo libre luego, como siempre hacían en la aldea. Tenía que planificar la fecha y hora; tenía que ir a una Parroquia; decoración; el vestido de novia; comida; luna de miel; en fin, todo lo que se hace para una boda.**-****¿¡Donde rayos está!?**

Tsunade miró a Naruto con el rostro cansino. Ya no le importaba que el jinchuuriki le gritase de esa manera. Se sentía extremadamente culpable con la desaparición de su pupila, y le estresaba mucho más ver a Shizune con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tratando de disimularlas. Y nunca se conjeturo ver al Kazekage, sentado en la silla, con el rostro perdido y enteramente desconectado del mundo exterior.

La mente del ex portador del Shukaku iba a explotar. Preocupación, predicciones, tristeza, y más preocupación. Nunca la amo tanto como lo hacía ahora. Y se dio cuenta de que el pedirle matrimonio fue la mejor decisión de todas.

Trato de esperanzarse, pensando que estaba viva, y que luego de pasar esta horrible experiencia, _se casarían y formarían la familia que ambos tanto deseaban_. Ese atisbo de esperanza lo impulso a aglomerar fuerza en su interior.

**-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun. Ya verás… Sakura te daría un buen golpe si se entera que dudaste de ella.-**susurró una dulce voz. Naruto, con un movimiento brusco, volteó a mirar a Hinata detenidamente, sin expresión alguna. Esta última se sobresalto por su mirada y se acerco aún más a Kiba. Su mejor amigo la miró fijamente y deseo por un momento que ella vea todo el amor que tenía por ella. Y es que ver a Gaara de esa manera le hacía pensar que tal vez ya era hora de declararse.

Tsunade dio un fuerte suspiro y los miró fijamente.

**-Voy a enviar varios equipos ANBU para buscar a Sakura, pero ustedes adelántense. Naruto, Hinata e Ino, ustedes busquen por los pueblos cercanos. Kazekage-sama, usted irá con ellos.-**dijo sin titubear y al pelirrojo no le importo que sonara como una orden. Solo quería encontrarla. A la mujer que le enseño que era mejor dar que recibir. A la que le enseño lo que es una amistad verdadera, sin barreras. A la mujer que al fin, después de tanto sufrimiento, pudo amar, y _ella_ _amarlo a él_. Porque él no dudaba del amor que _ella_ le profesaba. Nunca podría amar a otra persona como la amaba a _ella_, pasase lo que pasase.

**(·)**

Movía sus piernas casi con inconsciencia, saltando de árbol a árbol del frondoso bosque que conectaba a la siguiente aldea. Los árboles eran de color verde intenso y las flores se asomaban con todo su esplendor. Delante de él iba Naruto e Ino, y detrás Hinata, que guiaba a los ninjas pues estaba utilizando el byakugan. Desde hacía dos horas pasaban de pueblos a pueblos buscando alguna pista. Nada. Los aldeanos no veían nada que pertenecía al mundo ninja.

En ese momento estaban entrando a un pueblo, y lo extraño era que en la puerta no había nadie vigilando siquiera. Pararon en frente. Hinata gimió al observar la aldea fijamente. Los tres la miraron esperanzados y ella solo señalo en frente con su cabeza. Rápidamente ingresaron, y algo los devasto: el pueblo estaba totalmente demolido, carbonizado. Las casas si no estaban de pie, quemadas, estaban hecho ceniza. Los cadáveres destilaban un olor espeluznante, aparte de darle un aspecto tétrico al lugar. Hinata busco con la mirada por todas partes, pero no advirtió ni un solo signo de vida o siquiera un animal allí. Toda vida había desaparecido.

Salieron en búsqueda de otra aldea, con el ansia instalada en sus mentes por esa última imagen catastrófica. Al llegar a otro pueblo, visualizaron lo mismo. Y al siguiente pueblo, ya se sentaron a descansar sobre una roca, rendidos. Todo era silencioso. Todo estaba destruido, como sus esperanzas.

Hinata, que ya no utilizaba su don genético, pudo notar enfrente de ella una pequeña mariposa blanca que volaba a otra dirección. Sin decir nada, se levanto y la siguió. Ninguno de los otros tres pudo reparar en su desaparición. Después de un rato de caminar, la pequeña mariposa paró en frente de una enorme puerta de hierro. Al parecer, esa parte era la única que no estaba quemada y ningún cadáver estaba tirado en el suelo o en el techo de la casa. La heredera, con una sencillez digno de una doncella, trato de abrir la puerta. Estaba trabada. Se extraño más. Junto sus manos formando una posición, y activo su byakugan para tratar de averiguar qué había detrás de la puerta.

La imagen siniestra del otro lado hizo que se estremeciera y cayera sentada al piso, con sus manos tapándole los ojos. Un chillido impropio de ella escapo de sus labios, sorprendiendo a los tres silenciosos ninjas que se pararon velozmente. Ella había gritado "ayuda". Con rapidez se fueron al mismo punto en el cual se encontraba la Hyuga. Vieron que tenía el rostro desencajado, que lágrimas brotaban violentamente de sus ojos perlas y estaba tirada en el piso, gimiendo. El dolor espiritual que sentía era tan fuerte que se manifestaba de una manera física inesperada, pues deformo su belleza exterior. Nunca creyeron que verían a la pelinegra en ese estado. En ningún tiempo la habían visto llorar siquiera. Se preocuparon de sobremanera. Gaara, conociendo a Hinata, pues está era una muy buena amiga de Sakura, se acerco con las rodillas temblándoles y coloco su inquieta mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ella levanto la mirada y pudo alcanzar a ver sus ojos hinchados. Respiro por la boca con dificultad y hablo.

**-**** Lo lamento tanto, Gaara-kun.-**susurró con mucho sufrimiento la chica. A Gaara le tembló levemente el labio inferior, y con la misma dificultad que tuvo Hinata para decir esas palabras, él preguntó:

**-¿Por qué, Hinata?-**con una pena que siempre pensó podría manipular. El jamás haberse visto a sí mismo en ese estado le enseñaba que no todo debía ser como uno _creía_ iba a ser. Ella pidió que abriesen la puerta. Y lo hicieron.

Gaara, Ino y Naruto pusieron una expresión llena de horror y miedo. Hinata seguía tapándose los ojos. Simplemente le costaba de sobremanera ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado.

Gaara, a los pocos segundos, fue corriendo hacía el fondo de la habitación. El lugar era como un calabozo. La pelirrosa se encontraba atada de las muñecas con gruesas cadenas, al igual que sus tobillos. Los ojos verdes ahora opacos estaban extraviados mirando a la nada. Parecía un cadáver. Su piel nívea estaba llena de moretones y cortaduras, y estaba casi desnuda, pues su ropa estaba demasiado desgarrada.

El Kazekage levanto su cuerpo lentamente y la observo por unos instantes, silenciosamente. Su tristeza era contagiosa. L dio un suave abrazo y comenzó a murmurar cosas.

**-Sakura… te hayamos. Yo nunca me rendiría, aunque eso significará tener que buscarte hasta los confines de la tierra por toda mi vida. Te amo…**

Susurró, y las palabras expresaban todo el amor que sentía por su prometida. Ella seguía en el mismo estado. Naruto, rápidamente se adelanto hacía ambos, interrumpió las dulces palabras de su amigo y le arrebato de las manos a Sakura. Empezó a zarandearla con mucha fuerza. Ino estaba llorando mientras miraba en el fondo, pero no tanto como Hinata, que estaba a su lado, al fin parada.

Sakura abrió mucho más sus ojos y los miró a ambos. Estaba tan débil que la única razón por la que estaba de pie era gracias a Naruto que la sostenía. Empezó a gemir y luego a gritar.

**-A-ayúdenme, ¡ayúdenme!, ¡¡ayúdenme!!, por favor, ¡¡AYÚDENME!!-**estaba desesperada. Las otras dos chicas corrieron hacía ellos, y miraron sorprendidas.

Mientras ella seguía gritando, ellos la llevaban lejos de esa aldea. Gaara la alzaba en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, y ella lo golpeaba en el pecho aunque sus puños se sentían ligeros como una pluma… o incluso tal vez menos.

Al estar cerca de Konoha, Gaara simplemente ya no pudo resistir. Dio el cuerpo de su cautiva a Ino y salió corriendo hacia otra dirección del bosque. Hinata e Ino miraron sorprendidas, y por unos segundos no pudieron reaccionar.

**-Yo… lo buscaré. Esperen aquí.-**ordenó Ino. Naruto y Hinata la miraron con ternura.

**-No, quédate aquí y cura las heridas de Sakura, ya que no lo hicimos por el apuro…**-miró por donde se había ido Gaara-**Yo voy.-**dijo Naruto directamente. No se opusieron y dejaron a Naruto marchar, observando su caminar. Hinata tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus ojos, al igual que Ino.

Hinata lo miró y espero que no le suceda nada. La muchacha había cambiado bastante gracias a Kiba… y Sakura. Por eso Ino se suponían que la ojiperla estaba en ese estado de dolor tan grande.

Naruto corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, buscando sin detenerse a su amigo, y la verdad no tenía idea de donde se había metido. Dio un gran gemido demoledor y oprimió sus dedos contra su frente.

Llegó a un punto donde había una roca gigantesca, y encima de ella se encontraba Gaara…perecía lentamente, era como su suplicio. Él la amaba en serio… no entendía porque justamente a ella le tenía que pasar todo eso. Unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Hace mucho que no lloraba… años, muchos años. Sucumbió ante la consternación y se arrancó sus rojos cabellos, con un ímpetu extraordinario. Naruto lo miró estupefacto y remontó directamente hacia la misma posición del muchacho. Lo miró fijamente y le dio un abrazo amistoso, repleto de soporte. Él era como su hermano, y no quería verlo en ese estado.

**-Gaara… tienes que tranquilizarte. Tienes que pensar que a Sakura no le gustaría verte en ese estado. Como me menciono Hinata-chan, a ella no le gustaría que dudásemos de su fortaleza. Es muy fuerte, y estoy seguro de que lograra salir adelante.**

Gaara lo observó y le devolvió el abrazo, algo dubitativo.

**(·)**

Amaba la sonrisa de esa muchacha, su prometida. De seguro por eso tenía fuerzas para soportar esa sorprendente angustia. Ella estaba agonizando en sus brazos, y ni ella misma sabía por qué. No recordaba nada, pero aún así estaba mal por cómo había dejado al pelirrojo. Él sufría por su culpa. Si ella fuera más fuerte para él…

Los resultados de las diversas pruebas llegarían pronto. Gaara quería volver a ver la sonrisa de Sakura, y es por eso que contenía el llanto. Ella apretaba media cabeza contra el formado pecho de Gaara, y el último rodeaba su cintura con su brazo izquierdo, pues el derecho acariciaba los rosados cabellos.

Agonizando. Sakura lo percibía. Y se apretaba con más fuerza. Irrumpiendo el momento, entró Naruto, con dos bolsas llena de comida.

**-Sakura… Estoy seguro que alimentarte hará que puedas recordar algo. Por eso te traje esto.-**dijo levantando las bolsas de comida, sonriéndole. Sakura le correspondió, sin poder evitarlo. Gaara lo hizo también al ver que ella lo hizo. Eso le gustaba de Naruto, su gran capacidad de contagiar su sonrisa.

Le pasó la comida a ambos y comenzaron a consumirla en silencio. Luego de un rato, Sakura levantó la mirada y comunicó algo.

**-Yo… recuerdo que estaba en el cementerio.-**ambos lo miraron, transmitiendo confianza, incitándola a continuar. Ella asintió.**-Cuando estoy dispuesta a largarme de allí… detrás de mí aparece alguien oculto debajo de una capa blanca…-**tragó saliva. Miró el piso. **-recuerdo que bajo una parte y pude ver su rostro… pero simplemente no lo recuerdo.-**terminó. Naruto la miró y la forzó a continuar. Después de un cuarto de hora, apareció Tsunade al lado de Shizune, quién traía una gran carpeta en sus manos. Miró a Sakura tristemente y saco varias hojas, se las paso y esta pudo observar en la primera que había varias fotos de hombres colocadas uniformemente. Eran cinco filas en donde habían como veinticinco fotografías.

**-Tienes que reconocer a tu… atacante, Sakura.-**hablo Shizune.

**-¿Cuál fue el resultado?-**preguntó está ignorando lo dicho, testarudamente. Ambas mujeres desviaron la mirada.

**-Primero dinos si reconoces a alguien.-**ordenó esta vez Tsunade, firmé. Sakura miro de nuevo la lista y algo le llamó la atención.

**-Solo hay fotos de varones… También pudo atacarme una mujer. **

**-Primero observa esas.-**respondió Tsunade, sin emoción.

Ella miro y pasó de hoja en hoja, tratando de reconocer a alguien. Hasta que en la cuarta hoja, vio una fotografía, la tercera de la segunda fila, que le llamo la atención. La apuntó con su dedo índice y se las enseño.

**-Fue él, Tsunade-sama.-**respondió con decisión. Los cuatro la miraron sorprendidos.

**(·)**

En el claro de una montaña, había un hombre. Una deformada sonrisa tallaba su rostro. Estaba satisfecho de sí mismo. El poder que tenía era demasiado. Amaba violar a una mujer, pues así él descargaba su furia, asimismo saciaba su excitación por un tiempo… pero luego tenía que volverlo a hacer. Lujuria, placer y deseo dominaban su cuerpo entero, pues esa chica sí que dejo algo en él: satisfacción total. Era la primera virgen en su lista. Tan pura, esa chiquilla era una moza, tan casta que incluso después de arrebatarle lo más preciado en una mujer, _quería volver a tocarla. _Quería escuchar sus gemidos desesperados de nuevo.

Y si que lo haría. Cuando lo necesitara…después de las otras dos.

Por esa razón estaba planificando todo de nuevo. Un hombre, su compañero, apareció frente a él sonriéndole. Por primera vez, le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

"**Aprendiendo a morir se aprende a vivir mejor." **Platón.

"_**En**__** el**__** próximo**__** capítulo:**_"_¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron?" preguntó asustada."Sakura… te han violado."¡¡Voy a matar a ese maldito infeliz!!"Gritó desesperado."Yo… yo no sé qué hacer." Soltó las agujas, y luego la sangre rodeo sus brazos. La maquina hizo un horrendo ruido, y él despertó observándola asustado. __Miró hacia arriba y vio un gran hoyo en el techo. Ambos se asustaron. "Kazekage-sama, su hermana ha desaparecido"

* * *

_

**Y… ¿qué tal? Esté capítulo fue el más dramático hasta ahora, ¿no? Sinceramente, no sé si me quedó bien… Espero que sí. Este capítulo en lo personal, es uno de los que más me gusta, pues, como habrán notado, demuestra el amor que se tienen Gaara y Sakura… cuanto se necesitan T_T.**

**Respuesta a sus ****reviews****: **

**Gatitahime: **haha todo bien por aquí… Muchas gracias xD. En serio trato de mejorar. Tu review si que me alegró el día como no tienes idea. A mí también me gusto esa parte xD fue un momento de gran inspiración. ¡¡Perdón en verdad!! Pero mi vida esta tan atareada que me siento sofocada. Trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero en verdad te digo que me cuesta. Espero que este también valga… ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! En seguida comienzo a escribir el próximo… la semana que viene tengo siete exámenes y un trabajo práctico, así que perdón si no doy señales de vida T_T

**Larissa:** ¡Qué suerte que te haya gustado! Aquí la continuación… espero que dejes review en este también xD. ¡Me alegró tu review!

**Dulce-chan: **si… hace bastante tiempo debían de haberse besado… ¡y al fin lo hicieron! En realidad me hizo muy bien escribir sobre su beso… y espero que esté capítulo también te guste.

**Dalia24: **que suerte que te haya gustado… Aquí la continuación después de un tiempo… Espero que vuelvas a dejar un review, pues me encantan como no te haces idea…

**Jeni-san: **haha espero que si… y ¡al fin la continuación! Gracias por el review, me ayuda a continuar la historia.

**Noodle fox: **que suerte que lo hayas amado xD. ¿Tú primer GaaSaku? Me alegra bastante que haya sido mi historia la primera… hahaha que suerte, pues la pareja necesita más seguidores (a pesar de ser tan linda, son muy pocos T_T) ¿En serio? ¡¡Kyaa!! Eso si que me pone de un magnífico humor…¡¡Es que los reviews me inspiran y son como una palanca para que pueda continuar!! Hehehe yo también dude en seguir escribiendo al principio… pero saqué fuerzas de no se donde y ahora no pararé hasta terminar, es una promesa :D. Gracias… sinceramente siempre los reviews me inspiran a mejorar cada vez… ¡¡En verdad muchas gracias!! El autoestima me hizo querer continuar… No te preocupes, que en vez de quitarme tiempo hace que me sienta mucho mejor respecto a mí historia… Pues antes no muchas personas la leían. Espero que este si haya sido de tu agrado, a pesar de lo dramático que es. Pero simplemente me encanto… el amor que se tienen los dos demostrado… Claro que no molestas :D ¡Adiós! Gracias por tu review, en serio.

**Fernanda-Sabaku: **haha que suerte que te guste… perdón en verdad, pero como ya lo dije, en serio estoy atareada… la semana que viene tengo siete exámenes y un trabajo práctico, pero de todas maneras haré todo lo posible para continuar dentro de quince días… muchas gracias, espero que dejer un review de nuevo :D

**Lily Aburame: **¡¡Gracias, en verdad!! ¿Así de fabuloso? xD Es que en serio yo… estoy atareada. Perdón por la tardanza. Hice todo lo que pude para subir esté capítulo… y sé que el próximo continuaré un poco más temprano. ¡Gracias por el review!

**[ eLii ]: **haha si, gracias por leer y dejar dos reviews, me alegró bastante ese día… Qué suerte que te haya gustado, y espero que esté también sea de tu agrado. ¡¡Graciiaaas!!

**Susan: **¿De verdad? Haha traté de que esté capítulo demostrara el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro… aunque está bastante traumático, hice sufrir a ambos T_T. Espero que te haya gustado, de todo corazón te lo digo. Haha, si, lo mismo digo xD.

**Bueno… se me acabó el tiempo.**

**Pero… un review me haría feliz :D**

**¡Review!**


End file.
